Meeting Jacob Black
by bluebirdbeauty
Summary: This story is about Renesmee who is a pre-school teacher and she meets Jacob's a cop. She starts to fall for him but doesn't want to get hurt like she has before. Can he prove to her that he's not like the others? Or will she block him out of her life?
1. Meeting Jake

**I've started a new story. I've decided to start fresh because of school I feel like my other stories weren't very fresh.**

**I can't promise you I will update often but I will as much as I can. This should hold you off for a little, but I promise to try and get another chapter done.**

**So please review and tell me what you think about my very new story(:**

* * *

><p>Family Dinners. I hate them. The worst part is that there is never a way to get out of the family dinner. I looked at myself in the rear view mirror, hair tied up in a bun, sweatpants and a light blue v-neck. I did not want to go to my family dinner, but if I was I wasn't going to dress up. I got out of the car and walked into the house. I could hear my mom cooking in the kitchen. I big smile spread across her face when she saw me walk in.<p>

"Renesmee!" My mom about shouted as she ran forward and hugged me. "I've missed you so much." She acted like she hasn't seen me in years.

"I missed you too, mom." I said hugging her back. My two favorite Aunt's, Alice and Rosalie, walked into the kitchen and both hugged me as well.

"It's about damn time you came to a family dinner." My Aunt Rosalie said swatting me on the arm.

"I've just been busy with work and all. " I worked at a pre-school with one of my best friend Beckie. "Where is my dad, and Uncle Emmett and Jasper?"

"In the backyard playing football with Jake." My Aunt Alice said. She moved around to go help my mom finish cooking.

"Jake? Jake who?" I asked

"Jacob Black." My mom said popping a piece of food into her mouth. "He's a new officer down at the station and Emmett invited him over for dinner." I walked over to the window that leads to the backyard. There he was standing tall and strong, Jacob Black. He has olive skin, brown hair and a hint of a beard. He was very handsome. I turned to see my mom and Aunt's staring at me with smiles on their faces.

"What?" I asked. I moved to go and sit over on one of the chairs.

"Oh, nothing." My mom said going back to cooking. As if on cue, my dad, uncles and Jake walked into the house.

"Nessi!" My Uncle Emmett yelled running over and wrapping me up in a bear hug. I hated when he called me Nessi. I hugged my dad and Jasper then came face to face with Jake. He was so tall, yet so hot.

"Hi." I said extending my hand. "I'm Renesmee." He reached forward and took my hand in his.

"Jake." He said shaking and letting go. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you." I told him.

"Dinner's ready." My mom shouted from the dining room. I walked in a took the seat, my Aunt Alice on the left and Jake to my right. After everyone piled food onto their plates they started their own conversations with each other, leaving me to talk to no one.

"Your mom's a good cook." Jake said looking at me. Not only until then did I notice that I was shoving my face with mashed potatoes.

"I know." I mumbled through the mashed potatoes in my mouth. I grabbed my napkin and wiped around my mouth. "Sorry." He laughed at me. That was the cutest laugh ever.

"It's okay." he reached up and with his thumb brushed a piece of food off my lip. "You have really pretty eyes you know that?" I blushed and looked away.

"Thanks." I said. "So do you like Forks so far?"

"I haven't really looked around, but what I've seen so far is nice." he told me.

"I see." I said and turned back to my food. After I finished I went and emptied by plate and sat in the living room. Of course my family somehow would always end up on the topic of my love life.

"I don't see why you're not dating yet." My dad said. "You're 22, you should be on the hunt."

"Dad, please" I begged him "I haven't found anyone. I'm not looking either, I'm happy the way I am." I looked over and Jake but he was silently chatting with my mom.

"I think I'm going to get going." Jake said standing up. Yes, someone leaving before me.

"So am I." I said kissing my mom on the cheek. "I have about twelve little kids to take care of tomorrow." I said my goodbyes and Jake silently walked me to my car. "You didn't have to do that."

"It's fine. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you while you walk to your car." he said.

"What could possibly happen while walking to my car?" I asked turning and leaning against the car door.

"You could trip and fall, get stolen by a crazy homeless man or get eaten by a deer." he said laughing. He was so charming.

"Well, I thank you for protecting me from falling, getting stolen or eaten." I said smiling at him.

"Anytime." he said backing away. "Goodnight, Renesmee." I watched as Jacob Black walked down the street to his car.

* * *

><p>"I'm not even joking." I told Beckie as we cleaning up some of the toys the kids left laying around the classroom. "He was so good looking, and polite and just something new. Different from Mike."<p>

"Anything is better than Mike." Beckie said throwing a plastic car into its box. "What does this 'Jake' do?"

"He's a cop." I said cleaning off the table. She looked at me. "What?"

"You go from Mike the surfer to Jake the cop." she said laughing. I looked at the clock, it was twelve-thirty. I playground monitors would be bringing the kids in from play time soon. I quickly finished cleaning up and the kids piled in.

"Okay everyone sit in your seats." I said as their little bodies went to find their desks. "Miss. Greene is going to come around and give you guys some paper and crayons and I want you to draw us what you want to be when you get older."

"It can be anything." Beckie said passing out the paper. "A princess, a superhero, a cop." she turned and winked at me. Brandon a little boy in the front raised his hand and I called on him.

"I wanna be a cop one day, Miss. Cullen." I blushed at his comment and Beckie laughed.

"I think that is a fantastic idea." I told him.

"Maybe Miss. Cullen can get her cop friend to come into the class one day?" I gave Beckie a death stare.

"Yeah!" All the kids agreed.

"I'll have to see." I told them and walked over and sat behind my desk. After Beckie passed everything out the kids went to work. Beckie came and sat behind her desk which was rested right next to mine.

"So are you gonna call ?" she asked me.

"First of all I don't even have his number, second his name is Jake." I told her signing on to my computer. My Aunt Alice was online and I messaged her for Jake's number. It would be a good idea for the kids to have a day to meet a real cop. Once I got his number I stepped outside to call him.

"Black." he answered on the third ring.

"Hey Jake, it's Renesmee." I said.

"Renesmee? Hey, how did you get my number?" he asked. He probably thinks I'm a stalker. Great.

"Uh, my Aunt Alice. I need to ask you for a favor."

"Is there something wrong?" he asked and I think I could hear some concern in his voice.

"Oh, no! Well today in class my kid were drawing pictures of what they want to be when they're older and one wanted to be a cop and then one thing led to another and they think it would be a great idea for them to meet a cop."

"So you're telling me that four and five year olds want me to come and talk to them?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "I mean you don't have to. I totally understand if you don't like kids or if you just don't want to at all..."

"No! I love kids and I would love to come down and talk to them. Is tomorrow okay?"

"Yes," I told him "actually tomorrow will be perfect. Around twelve-thirty?"

"Alright." he said "I just gotta tell Emmett and everything should be okay."

"Thank you so much Jake, I owe you." I said. He laughed into the phone.

"It's no problem really. I'll see you tomorrow, bye Renesmee."

"Bye." I said and hung up. I walked back inside and the kids were still coloring.

"How did it go?" Beckie asked not looking up from her book she was reading.

"Perfect, he'll be here tomorrow." I sat down in my desk and started going through all the papers laying on my desk.

"I'll give you a two days." Beckie said looking at me.

"Two days?" I asked

"Yeah, two day and you make-out with him." she said smiling and turned back to her book.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? This is my first Renesmee-Jacob story, so it should be pretty fun to write.<strong>

**I really hope you enjoyed and loved it just as much as you love my other stories!**

**Review - Review - Review**

**-A**


	2. Friends and Family

**Alrighty guys, next chapter. It's nothing to big, but there are some HUGE moment's coming up soon. You'll just have to stay tuned and see.**

**Thank you again for reading this new story and please review (:**

* * *

><p>"I hate you." I told Beckie as I looked myself over again in the bathroom mirror. Today was the day Jake was coming to talk to the kids and I had to look good. I wore a pink lace tee with tan pleated skirt, brown leather platform wedges and I let my red curls fall down my back.<p>

"Oh, you know you love me." Beckie said dragging me back into the classroom where all the kids were playing with their toys. "You nervous?"

"A little." I admitted smiling. "I've only met him once I don't know why I'm flipping out about him."

"Maybe because you like him." Beckie pointed out. I got a text from Jake saying he was close so I walked outside to wait. Winter was approaching and the air was cold but I forgot a jacket. I saw the cruiser pull and seconds later Jake got out and walked towards me. He looked so good in his uniform.

"Hey." he said walking over to me. His brown eyes were so amazing.

"Hi." I said "Thank you for coming. The kids are going to be so excited." He smiled.

"Well, if it makes the kids happy then I'll do it." he followed me inside and into the classroom. All the kids were seated in there desk but when Jake walked in it's as if they wanted to run and give him a hug.

"Class," I told the kids. "this is Officer Black. He's here to answer any questions you have and talk to you. Can you all say hello?"

"Hi." they all said at the same time.

"Hey guys." Jake said smiling.

"I'm Miss. Greene." Beckie said extending her hand toward Jake. He shook it and turned back to the kids. While Jake and the kids talked Beckie and I sat at our desks and talked. "You were right."

"Right about what?" I asked her. I looked at Jake as he talked to the kids. He was so good with them.

"He's amazing." she said. "He really is, he's nice and charming, very hot." I laughed.

"Told you." I said. He was perfect.

"I owe you." I told Jake as I walked him to his car.

"It's really no problem at all. I like kids, plus" he said leaning down closer to me "I liked seeing you."

I blushed. "You did?" I asked him.

"I did. In fact this is the perfect time for me to ask you over to my house for dinner." Dinner? Did Jacob Black just ask me out on a date?

"Yes." I said smiling. "I would love to come over for dinner." He signed with relief.

"Good, I'll call you around six." he leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you later Renesmee." As he pulled off Beckie came up behind me.

"Oh, I saw that." she said smiling at me. "That was a cute little kiss." I turned and walked back in the class where only a couple kids were left. I played with the kids until their parents finally picked them up. I looked at the clock on the wall 5:34. Beckie left and I stayed in the classroom to clean up. I never really paid attention to the time, but once I finished cleaning everything it was already 6:15.

He's probably just running late. I grabbed my keys and drove to my apartment, after feeding my dog and fish, I was really starting to get annoyed. Why hasn't he called? After another hour of waiting I changed into sweats and laid on the couch. I knew being asked out by Jake was to good to be true.

I spend the rest of my night watching Criminal Minds re-runs and eating a microwave dinner. At around ten I let sleep take over me and I drifted off.

**(P.O.V. Jake)**

Fuck my life. I thought to myself as I drove around downtown Forks. I was supposed to be picking up Renesmee but I couldn't get anyone to cover for me. To top it all off my phone died and I had no way of contacting her since Emmett had already gone home. I looked at the clock on the dashboard, 2:34am. Fuck. I looked out my window to see Beckie, Renesmee's co-worker and best friend walking down the street. I pulled my car over to the curb.

"Hey," I said "Beckie right?" She looked surprised to see me.

"Yeah, how are you?" she asked me.

"Good, actually I need your help. Can you tell me where Renesmee lives." Wow, that sounded really creppy.

"Yeah, wait." she said pointing at me. "Aren't you supposed to go out with her tonight?"

"Yeah, I got stuck working, phone died, I just really wanna talk to her and tell her sorry." I told her and she broke into a huge grin.

"That's so cute. Anyway," she said waving her hand in the air "she lives on Waver Rd. Apartment 16A."

"Thanks" I said getting back into my car. "Nice seeing you." It took me about ten minutes to find Renesmee's Apartment. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

**(P.O.V. Renesmee)**

Knocking? I slowly opened my eyes to hear someone knocking at the door.

"Fuck." I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes and sat up from the couch. I walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it to find Jake standing there. Full uniform, at almost three in the morning.

"Hi." he said looking at me. Oh great I look like crap.

"Hi." I said looking down at my feet. "You're a little late for dinner." I gave him my best pissed off tone.

"I know." he said "Let me explain. I was supposed to have someone cover my shift and when I got there no one would. Plus my phone died and I couldn't call you because I had to hurry up and start my shift. I am so sorry, Renesmee." Damnit. Why did his apology have to sound so sincere.

"It's okay." I rubbed my one eye trying to rub some sleep away.

"I'm sorry, I woke you didn't I?" I laughed at his comment. "What's so funny?"

"It's close to three is the morning." I said smiling "Of course I'm sleeping." Crack, my dog came trotting over and sniffed Jake's hand.

"Hey there buddy." he said petting him. "What's your name?"

"Crack." I said smiling. He gave me a funny look. "What? I like it. It has character."

"Haha, you are one special girl." he said looking at me.

"So I've been told." I said leaning against the doorway. He took a step closer and looked down at me.

"I'm going to make this up to you. I promise." he said and leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. At first I just stood there, then I moved and wound my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He tasted like coffee. When we broke free I clung to him in free I might collapse because of how amazing the kiss was.

"I'm sorry." he said. "That was too fast."

"For what?" I asked "That was great." I looked up and smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"I, uh, gotta get back to work. I'll call you tomorrow, swear."

"Okay," I said dropping my hands back to my side. "goodnight." He took my face in his hands and kissed me one last time.

"Goodnight, Renesmee." He said walking away."

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me?" I said to myself. Flowers had been delivered to me. I thought they were from Jake, but the card read that they were from Mike. My ex. I walked over to my trashcan and threw them inside. He could never leave me alone.<p>

"Baby, I'm home." Beckie said walking into my apartment without knocking. I walked into the living room to greet her.

"Hi honey," I said playing along "how was your day?"

"Fantastic, bitch. I don't gotta work and neither do you." Gosh I loved her. She always knew how to make me smile.

"I know, I can actually relax today." I said sitting on the couch. "Did I tell you Jake came by last night."

"Yeah, but what I want to know is did you two kiss." She said sitting next to me. I smiled at her. "Oh my god. I totally win my two day bet. I'm so happy for you."

"Calm down, it's not like we're dating it was just a simple kiss. Nothing more." I said looking at my hands.

"Do you want it to be something more..?" she asked. I nodded. "Then what's holding you back. Jump on that shit!"

"Mike." I told her. "I don't like him, but you remember what happened to Kyle when I went out with him a couple times."

"Yeah, but you can't let that stop you if you really care for Jake." she said putting her arm around me.

"Beckie, Mike put Kyle in the hospital. To think about it now maybe I shouldn't even go out to dinner with Jake. I don't want him getting hurt."

"Hell no," Beckie said looking at me. "I have never seen a guy make you smile the way Jake does. If you like him, you go for him. Don't let your asshole of an ex-boyfriend stop you. Got it?"

"Yeah." I whispered, but in reality I knew I had to be careful, because Mike would hurt Jake. Just like he hurt Kyle.

"Good, you know you're my best friend right?" she said smiling. I laughed at her random statement.

"Yeah, and you know your my best friend right?" I asked.

"Bitch I better be!" she said hugging me. Thank god for friends and family.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? The first kiss - learning about Mike. You'll learn a little more about Mike possibly in the next chapter.<strong>

**I don't know when I'll update, hopefully soon. We'll have to see but please be patient with me.**

**Thank you again for reading (:**

**Review - Review - Review**

**-A**


	3. PDA

**I'm so sorry this took so long you guys. **

**Classes are c.r.a.z.y. Like I said I will update as much as I can. this might be short, and I'm sorry if it is.**

**I'll update soon, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

><p>For the past week Jake has called and texted me, we even went out for a lunch date. I got to know him pretty well. For starters he hates cleaning, softball, cats and the color pink. But he loves napping, watching football, hunting, camping, his dog, Nancy and the color blue. I loved seeing Jake, he always makes me happy and I get butterflies. Is that normal?<p>

"I love cheeseburgers." I told Jake as he sat next to me at my desk. Jake had the day off so he brought me lunch at school. Beckie was eating with the other teachers, and students in the lunch room.

"I know, Phil makes the best." Jake said biting into a fry. "What time is school over?"

"Two-thirty." I said throwing my wrapper away and taking a sip of my pop. "Why?"

"I'll come pick you up so you don't have to take the bus." Sadly my car broke down. Yes, I know my family is wealthy, but I'm not. I'm so broke it's not even funny.

"Jacob, you don't have to do that. The bus is fine."

"Yeah, until you get kidnapped." he said grabbing my hand and pulling me over so I was sitting on his lap sideways.

"What is with you and thinking something bad is going to happen to me?" I asked him.

"I always expect the worst." he said. I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"We'll you don't need to worry about me." I told him "I'm perfectly fine." I stared at Jake's lips. We hadn't kissed passionately since that one night at my house. It's like he didn't want me. The bell rung signaling that the kids would be coming in soon. I got off Jake's lap and started to pass out papers on the kids desks.

"What's wrong?" Jake said following me as I went from desk to desk. I shook my head. It was stupid, just because we hadn't kissed doesn't mean anything, right? "Renesmee." he stopped me by wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It's nothing." I told him and giving him a smile he would hopefully buy.

"You're lying. Something is wrong, is it something I said..." he asked

"No!" I said staring up into his beautiful brown eyes. "Just forget it, okay?"

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"Jake, please just leave it alone." I told him. The classroom door opened, kids started running in and Jake removed his hands and I wanted to cry. I just wanted to spend time with him. He left without saying goodbye to me, but he high-fived kids that ran up to him. The rest of the day went by in a blur and the next thing I know I'm waiting for the bus. Jake was supposed to pick me up. A car pulled up to the curb, I looked up thinking it was Jake, but it was not what I expected. It was Mike.

"Hey." he said casually. He acted like we were best friends. Like we didn't breakup, like he didn't do all those horrible things to me.

"Hi." I said starting to walk down the street. But he followed along beside me.

"You need a lift?" he asked me. Yes, but was I going to go with him? No.

"N-no thanks" I said. It was getting colder and my coat wasn't that heavy.

"Oh, come on Nessi." he said parking his car and getting out to stand in front of me. "I know where your house is, it's not a far drive."

"No." I said trying to move around him but he blocked my path. "Please move."

"No, I want to talk to you. We need to talk. I miss you." he said grabbing my wrist. I tried to pull away but his grip was strong.

"Let me go." I said pulling my arm back, but his wouldn't loosen his grip. His grip was so tight I knew it would bruise. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. "Mike your hurting me, stop!"

"Hey, what's going on?" I turned to see Jake standing behind us, full uniform and not looking happy. Mike dropped my hand and I brought it to me chest rubbing it.

"Nothing, Officer." Mike said casually. "Can I help you?" But Jake wasn't looking at Mike he was looking at me.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" Jake asked. I nodded and turned away from him. I didn't want him to see I was close to tears.

"Yeah, she's perfectly fine. She's just being a brat, it's what she's good at." Mike said walking around to his car and getting in. He turned on the car and drove off. I heard Jake walk towards me and then I saw him. I stared at his named tag, afraid of looking at him.

"Let me see your wrist." he said taking my hand in his, but I pulled away.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. He put his hand under my chin and lifted up my face to look at him.

"You don't have to be sorry." he said. Knowing that I didn't want talk he carefully took my hand in his and lead me back to the cruiser. We sat in silence as we drove to my apartment, I could feel the tension. I could tell he was mad. Once outside my apartment I quickly got out and headed for the elevator. When I stepped inside I noticed Jake was following me.

"We need to talk." he said. The elevator dinged to signal we went up a floor. Jake turned pulled the stop button and looked at me. "We need to talk, now."

"No we don't." I said folding my arms across my chest and leaning against the opposite wall.

"Renesmee, yes we do." He took a step towards me. "I have a couple questions for you. For starters who the fuck was that guy and why did he have his hands on you?"

"His name was Mike." I said looking at his chest. "He's was ex."

"What did he do to your wrist?" Jake asked. I slipped my hand farther inside my jacket sleeve. "Renesmee, please?" I looked into his caring brown eyes. I slid my hand out and rested it in his. He gentle turned it and then squeezed it. I flinched at the discomfort. He let me hand go and pressed the stop button back in place. As the elevator went up we once again stood in silence.

"You don't have to come with me." I told him as I unlocked my door but he followed me in anyway and walked straight into the kitchen. Crack followed him not even paying any attention to me. I threw my keys on the table kicked off my heels, threw my jacket on a chair and flopped onto the couch. Jake walked in with a bag of peas and sat next to me. He took my hand and gentle placed the peas on them.

"It will make it fell better." he told me. Just that small tiny gesture made me break down into tears. I just couldn't hold it in. Jake wrapped his arms around me and I cried on his chest. "Shh, it's okay."

"N-no, it's not." I told him in-between sobs. "I d-don't know what's wrong w-with me."

"What are you talking about, Renesmee?" Jake asked pulling back and looking at me.

"W-why won't you ever kiss me, or t-touch me in public? Is it b-because you don't l-like me? If so t-tell me now?" I asked pulling away and wiping my tears. I looked away from him because I knew this was the part where he said that he didn't really like me.

"Are you crazy?" I turned to look at him. "You must be because how could you not see how much I like you? I didn't know if you want me to touch you or kiss you in public, Renesmee."

"You didn't?" I asked.

"No, my last girlfriend never wanted me too. I'm sor-" I cut him off short my grabbing his face in my hands and pressing my lips to him. I moved so I was straddling him. I finally broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Don't apologize, okay?" I said smiling at him. He nodded and me and kissed my neck.

"I'm not going to let Mike hurt you." Jake said to me when he stopped kissing.

"It's not me you need to make sure doesn't get hurt." I whispered to him. "He could hurt you."

"Hey, don't you worry about me." he said touching my cheek. "Everything is going to be okay." I could only hope Jake was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think? Mike will be coming back soon<strong>

**I PROMISE.**

**I hope you enjoyed this new chapter**

**Review - Review - Review**

**-A**


	4. Boating

I AM SO SORRY.

I know I haven't updated in awhile, but its school, school, school.

Basically craziness.

I am updating now, and I'm going to try to as much as I can. Enjoy this new chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>BOATING<span>.**

"I'm still very confused on why you're okay with being a third wheel." I asked Beckie as I pulled on my Uggs.

"Because I don't have a life. I'm a loser and I usually never make things awkward." she said. I gave her a questionable look. She always made everything awkward. "Okay, I'll try not to." I walked out into the living room and grabbed my keys

"Are you sure you want to come?" I asked her.

"Yes, it will give me a chance to get to know the man who is stealing my best friends heart." We walked down to the lobby and their stood Jake. I skipped/jogged over to him wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Hey." Jake said smiling when I pulled away. He was so handsome.

"Hi." I said looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Hi!" said Beckie from behind us. I moved to stand next to Jake and he took my hand in his.

"It's nice to see you again, Beckie." Jake said.

"Yeah, I know." Beckie said smiling. "So what are we all doing today?"

"Uh, we're going to go out on my boat." he said squeezing my hand. Beckie laughed.

"You know Nessie can't swim right. She doesn't even go in the pool at family parties." Beckie said. I don't think she was trying to be mean but just to prove a point.

"Beckie..." I said.

"Wait, why didn't you tell me this? You've known that we were going on the boat for a couple days now. How come you didn't say anything?" Jake asked me. Beckie realized her mistake and excused herself to go make a phone call leaving me and Jake alone.

"I didn't want to ruin it. I know you like boating and I didn't want to ruin it for you." Oh, gosh was it a mistake not telling him? "I'll be fine I promise."

"Are you sure. Because we don't have to go. We can do something else." Jake said. Was he really willing to change our plans.

"No, I'll be fine. If I feel uncomfortable I'll tell you. Promise." I lied. I wasn't going to tell him. This was his time to show me something he loved and I wasn't going to ruin it.

"Alright." he said and kissed my forehead. We found Beckie in the parking lot leaning against Jake's car. I walked around to where she was while Jake got in the front seat.

"I'm sorry." she said "I thought he knew. Did you not tell him?"

"No, I thought I could keep it on the down-low for awhile." I told her.

"Ness, you almost drowned and you didn't tell him." she asked me.

"No, all he knows is I don't know how to swim. That's all, there is no need to make a big deal about it." I told her and then got into the car. The ride wasn't long, but as soon as I saw the water my heart began to race and my breathing was heavy.

"Everything okay?" Beckie asked when we got out of the car.

"Y-yeah." I said. "I'm fine." I took a deep breath and walked over to the dock stopping where is connected from the cement to the wooden dock. Beckie walked on ahead, but I stayed where I was.

"Hey." Jake said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. His arms felt safe and I was able to start relaxing. I turned in his arms and rested my head against his chest.

"Just give me a minute." I told him trying to control my heavy breathing. It was going to be fine, nothing bad was going to happen.

"Renesmee, you're shaking." Jake said looking at me. "We don't have to do this."

"No!" I said breaking away from him "I can do it." I carefully stepped onto the dock and slowly began walking. Once we got onto his boat was when I really started to break down. I sat alone hoping no one would find me as I tried to relax. My hands were shaking uncontrollably and my breathing was heavy.

"Nessie?" I heard Beckie as she sat down beside me. "Oh gosh, are you okay?" I shook my head. "Want me to tell Jacob to turn around?"

"No!" I said lifting my head.

"But Ness, you don't look good." Beckie said.

"I don't care. " I slowly stood up. "I can't ruin this for him."

"No, stay here." she said. "You're going to make yourself sick."

"I can get over it!" I yelled at her. Then I slowly sank back to the floor. I felt Beckie leave, and a few seconds later heavier ones approach.

"Renesmee?" Jake said as he knelt in front of me. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." I said giving my best smile. I could tell he wasn't buying it and I shook my head. "I'm so sorry, Jake."

"It's fine but why don't you like the water?" he asked me. It was a stupid reason, why not just tell him. Maybe because I was embarrassed. I shrugged my shoulders. "You don't wanna tell me do you?"

"No." I whispered. He sat down in front of me, spread out his legs and pulled me close to him.

"Tell me, please." he said leaning his forehead against mine. Why was he so darn adorable.

"I almost drown when I was twelve." I told him. "There is this thing called cliff diving and I wanted to show off to these boys. I hit my head on a rock and blacked out, if it wasn't for Beckie I wouldn't be alive."

"I think that is pretty amazing." he said chuckling. Amazing? Was he crazy. "I mean your best friend saved your life."

"I mean, yeah I guess." I said.

"Listen, I'll turn the boat around and we'll do something else, okay?"

"No, I can do it. I don't want you to turn the boat around." I told him.

"Renesmee," he sighed "it's fine really. We'll go out to dinner."

"No," I said slowly standing up and bringing him with me. "when I'm with you I'm not scared." He looked into my eyes for a moment.

"You sure?" he asked me

"Just stay by me. Please." I told him. So that's what we did, we stood in the silence while he kept his arms around me as we watched the sun set.

"You did it." Jake said as we sat outside my apartment. We didn't stay out on the boat long, partly because he had work soon.

"I know, thanks for staying with me." I said as I squeezed his hand in mine.

"You're welcome." he said kissing my forehead. "I have to get to work though, but I'll text you later. Okay?"

"Alright," I said standing up with him. "promise to text me?"

"Promise." he said and kissed me. "Bye." I slowly walked away from Jake not wanting to break the embrace we were in. When I walked into my apartment Beckie was sitting on the couch eating a bag of Veggie Chips.

"Can you not eat all my chips." I said taking the bag from her and sitting on the couch.

"Whatever," she said and took the bag back. "shit's good. Hey, you went boating today, can you believe it?" I shook my head. Jake was everything I needed in my life and I didn't want to lose him, I couldn't.

* * *

><p>I know it was kinda short, but trust me something big is coming :)<p>

Stay tuned and please,

REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW

-A


	5. Breaking and Entering

Hello Hello :)

So this is my next chapter, I hope you guys like it.

You will be introduced to a new character, Jessica 3

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong><span>Breaking and Entering<span>**

I looked at my clock on my night stand 4:45. I looked back at Beckie curled up on my bed sleeping next to me. Girls night's always led to drinking and her staying the night. I rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen to get a drink. Chocolate milk sounded so good right now, but when I opened the fridge I have no milk. The sound of something crashing, made me turn around fast. Someone was in my house, my living room and they were staring right at me.

The room was black and I couldn't see who it was, but they saw me. I started to run towards my room, but they caught me by the arm and threw me back into the kitchen. I slid on the floor and smacked my head against the side of the cupboard. Beckie walked out of my room, saw the intruder and started screaming. I thought whoever it was, was going to go after her, but instead they left.

"Ohmygod," she said running over to me. "are you okay." No, I kept seeing black dots and I had a massive headache.

"No." I said curling into a ball and resting my head on the cold floor.

"I'm gonna call the cops." she said and I heard her run away. But I didn't care who came, I just wanted my headache to go away.

(P.O.V. Jake.)

"I don't think that's a smart idea." I said to my dad as I stood next to him. I stopped by his house while on my shift to see how things were going. He had the bright idea to leave Fork's for a few days without telling me. Not smart.

"Listen, Jake," he said wheeling his wheelchair around to face me. "I want to go on a little vacation alone."

"Dad, it's not a smart idea. At least let me come with you." I told him

"No." he said. I was about to reply when my phone rang. It was Emmett. "Black."

"Jake, you should probably get to Nessie's." he said slowly.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Someone broke in, they-" I didn't let him finish. Renesmee was hurt and I had to get to her as quickly as possible. I got into my cruiser and turned on the lights. I went way over the speed limit, it took me no longer than five minutes to get to her house and it looked like six cop cars and an ambulance had already beat me there. Shit.

(P.O.V. Renesmee)

"You should be fine, it's just a minor concussion. The best thing to do is get a lot of sleep." I nodded at the EMT.

"Renesmee!" I saw Jake run up to the ambulance and wrap me in a big hug. "Oh god, I was so scared." I don't know why but I started to cry, maybe it was because I was so scared before, but I was safe now. "Shh, I'm here."

"Jake, I was so scared." I cried into his chest. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked taking my face in his hands.

"It's just a concussion, it's nothing to bad." I told him. "They told me just to sleep it off. I'll be fine."

"I'm going to call the station and get off duty. I'm staying with you tonight." he said pulling out his cell phone.

"No, Jake," I said grabbing his arm. "you don't have to do that."

"No, Renesmee I'm not letting happen to you. I'm staying over whether you like it or not." He walked away talking on the phone. My uncle Emmett walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said nodding "Please, don't tell my mom. She will flip, and she'll try to get me to move back in. I can't handle her."

"You can't ask me to do that, Nessi. Rosalie is gonna know, and she's gonna tell Bella."

"I know." I said looking down at my hands. "I just wish she wouldn't flip out on me all the time. She always expects me to do everything right and when I don't she goes psycho."

"Hey," Emmett said putting his arm around me "she does not expect that." I looked at him. "Okay, maybe she does but it shows that she loves you. Don't forget that."

"Hey." Jake said walking over. "Am I interrupting?"

"No," Emmett said "I was just leaving. Take good care of her." Emmett said patting Jake on the back. Jake took my head and led me to my apartment which a couple of minutes ago had tons of cops in here.

"Where's Beckie?" Jake asked.

"Her brother came and got her." I told him. Jake locked the door behind me and I went to clean my living room, which had been trashed.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Jake asked me.

"Cleaning, it's a mess." I said picking up my plant ,that my dad gave me, off the floor.

"No." he said grabbing the plant and setting it on the floor. He took my hand and pulled me towards my room and shut the door behind us. "Let's go, get in bed."

"Jake." I whined as I dragged my feet over to my bed. I lifted the covers and crawled into bed. Jake walked around to the other side of the bed took off his shoes, pants, and set his gun on the table beside the bed, last came his shirt. I couldn't take my eyes of his stomach, his body was beautifully sculpted. He was so good looking. I finally removed my eyes up to find him staring at me, grinning. "Sorry." I mumbled and turned on my side away from him.

The lights turned off and I felt the bed sink in. Jake's arm wrapped around me from behind making me jump. "Sorry." he whispered against my neck. He started to remove his hand but I grabbed onto it and pulled myself closer to him.

I carefully turned my body so I was now face to face with Jake. "Don't leave me, okay?" I asked him.

He leaned forward and kissed my nose. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I'm going to find out who hurt you, okay?" I nodded, closed my eyes and feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Miss. Cullen, can I ask you something?" Jessica, one of my students asked me. It had been a week since the break in and I've still be shaken up. Almost never getting a good night's sleep. We were sitting in the class room waiting for Jessica's dad to come pick her up, she was the last student , like always.<p>

"Sure," I said patting my lap. I lifted her up and looked into her beautiful green eyes. Out of all students Jessica was my favorite, and it wasn't because she was the quietest and always listened. It was because she was the one with the kindest heart. "what do you want to ask me?"

"When is officer Jake coming back?" she said smiling at me. He long blonde curly hair hung in her face, she was the most beautiful three year old I've ever seen.

"Hmm, I'm not really sure. Why do you ask?" The smile she held on her face left.

"I just wanted to ask him something." she said playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"Well, I'm actually going to see him later. Why don't you tell me and then I'll ask him for you." I told her.

"You promise?" she asked looking at me. I nodded. "Well, remember when he said if you ever need anything just call him. Well I don't know how to call him, Miss. Cullen."

"I know, Jessica." I said patting her back, and I noticed she winced. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" She shook her head, sending her beautiful curls back and forth. She leaned forward a little and the back of her shirt went up exposing, a big bruise on her back. "Jessica who did this?" I said point to it.

"Uh, no one." she said pulling her shirt down. He pretty green eyes swam with tears. "My papa." she whispered. I hit my shock, how could someone who is supposed to protect their daughter hurt them?

"Jessica, is this what you wanted to talk to Jake, I mean Officer Jake, about?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Please, don't tell my papa. He'll be angry and it scares me when he gets angry." she said.

"Jessica, if I tell Officer Jake, then he might tell your dad." I told her. The door too my class room opened and Jessica's father walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. Let's go Jess." he said. No, hello to me, just let's get a move on. Jessica reached up and hugged me tightly.

"Please, don't say anything." Then she hopped off my lap grabbed her book-bag and left with her father. The one man who could hurt her, who was supposed to protect her, could possibly kill her.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Who broke in?<p>

What do you think will happen with Renesmee and Jessica?

Will Renesmee speak up?

Review - Review - Review

-A


	6. To Tell or Not To Tell

Ahh, new chapter :)

Please enjoy I made it extra long just for you readers 3

Soo, here goes nothing...

* * *

><p><strong>To Tell Or Not To<strong> Tell

To tell or not to tell. That's what was going through my head when I walked into the Police Station to see Jake. Should I tell him Jessica's secret? I knew my way around the station so I simply walked right up to his desk. He smiled when he saw me, but he must have noticed something was wrong because it disappeared when I sat down in the empty chair at the end of his desk.

"What's wrong?" he asked rolling his chair over to sit in front of me. Could I tell him and not hurt Jessica?

"I-I don't know what to do." I told him and that was the honest truth. I didn't know what to do.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me. "Did something happen?" I nodded. "Did something happen to you?" I shook my head no. "Your family?" I once again shook my head no.

"It's one of my students." I said looking down at my lap.

"Wait, what? Your students are three, how is this possible." The image of the bruises on Jessica's back flashed into my head. I could feel tears swimming in my eyes.

"Jessica." I told him "H-her dad hit's her." I looked up into Jake's face, I could see the shock in his eyes.

"How do you know this." he asked me.

"I saw bruises on her back, Jake, they're bad and she's scared. I don't want her living there and I don't know what to do." A tear slipped down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. "Please, help me." He was out of his seat before I could finish.

"What's the father's name?" he asked me.

"Joshua Stanley." I told him. He walked over and started talking to a couple of other cops. They typed on the computer and finally Jake walked over to me.

"We can get child services out there, but I don't know where they'd place her." Place her? She can't be placed anywhere she doesn't know. Not with some random family.

"With me." I told Jake. "She can stay with me, it makes perfect sense." Jake looked at me like I had just spoken a different language.

"Let's just go to her house. Officer Stewart already call CPS they'll meet us there. C'mon you're riding with me." Jake, and two other cop cars followed us as we drove to Jessica's. It was far from the school a good thirty minutes. I can't imagine what time she has to get up in the morning just to travel to class. No wonder she's always tired. When we pulled up to her house it was small, smaller than I expected. CPS pulled in as I got out of the car.

"Nice, to see you Officer Black." The women that got out of the car said. She looked to be in her early forties, hair graying, and she wore a business suit. The rest of the four cops came and listened to what she had to say. "Okay, so this is what's going to happen, we're going to take the child and keep her while we perform an investigation. After that he'll be taken to court, if they can't find anything he get's her back, if we do find evidence of abuse then we have to put her our adoption center." Adoption?

"That won't be needed." Jake said. The women was about to speak but we were cut short when the sound of a child's scream came from inside the house.

"Jessica!" I shouted and ran for the house, almost tripping in my heels. I ran though the door and turned and ran into the first room to find it empty. Then I heard the scream again, it was coming from upstairs. I turned to run only to run into Jake. "Move." I said trying to run past him. I saw two Officers already running up the steps.

"Let them go first." he said and turned to follow them. Once at the top I followed Jake into a big bedroom room. Joshua was laying on the floor being handcuffed and Jessica sat on the bed crying. There was a deep cut on her forehead and I quickly pushed past Jake and ran to her.

I scooped her up in my arms and held her close to me, thanking god she was alive. I could feel my own tears spilling down my face. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"My head hurts, Miss. Cullen." she said touching her forehead and wincing when she felt her cut.

"I know , sweetie. Let's take you to the hospital."

"This is bullshit!" Joshua was screaming as they pulled him out of the room. "She's mine, that stupid whore doesn't know shit." I had to make sure that Joshua Stanley never got Jessica back.

* * *

><p>"There you go all stitched up." The doctor said and she finished on Jessica. When we got to the hospital they took Jessica, and worked on her head.<p>

"Do I get a sucker?" Jessica asked. The doctor smiled at her and pulled one out and handed it to her. "Thank you." When the doctor left it was just me and Jessica sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She shoved the sucker in her mouth and nodded. There was a knock at the door, Jake and the CPS women walked in.

"Hi Jessica, I'm Cathy." she said walking over. Jessica snuggled in closer to my side. "I know this is all very scary, but you're going to have to come with me for awhile."

"No!" Jessica shouted.

"Now, Jessica," Cathy said "it should only be for a month or two."

"NO!" Jessica said again and threw her sucker on the floor. "Please, Miss. Cullen. don't let her take me." I looked down into her beautiful eyes.

"Jessica, I can't" I whispered.

"Please, Miss. Cullen I don't want to be with anyone else. I promise to be good, please. I will always listen." With those words she made me want to cry.

"C-can she stay with me? I'm a perfect person to look after her, she'll never miss class and I'll take perfect care of her. I promise." Cathy sighed and looked at Jake.

"She has a point Cathy. Think, she'll be with someone she knows, and someone who is around little kids all the time." Thank you Jacob Black for being amazing.

"Fine, " Cathy finally said. "I have her clothes in the car. Come and get them, I'll be sending you the paper work." she said pointing at Jake. He just smiled and followed her out to the car.

"Do I get to stay with you?" Jessica asked looking at me.

"Yeah." I said standing up and setting her on her feet. I couldn't believe that I was actually about to take care of a three year old.

* * *

><p>"It's pretty." Jessica said once she was finally done walking through my small apartment.<p>

"I'm glad you like it." I said walking to my room and setting her bag of clothes on the bed. I walked back on and she was sitting in the middle of the couch hugging her worn out teddy bear. "That's a very nice teddy. Who gave it to you?"

"My old mommy." she said looking at it.

"Your old mommy?" I asked

"Mhm, she left when I was wittle." she said leaning her head back against the cushions.

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Miss. Cullen. " she said smiling at me.

"You know, Jessica you don't have to call me Miss. Cullen when we're not in school. You can call me Renesmee or Nessie."

"Okay, and you can call me Jess." she said getting excited. "I like it better then Jessica."

"Deal." I said smiling at her. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is that?" she whispered. I knew, but I thought it would be a good surprise for her.

"I don't know? Why don't you go answer it." I told her. She set her teddy on the couch and ran over to the door and swung it open.

"Officer Jake!" she beamed and ran to hug him. He scooped her up in his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he said walking into the room and shutting the door. "I brought dinner." he held up the plastic bag in his other hand. Her smile disappeared when she saw the food.

"What's wrong?" I asked her getting up to stay in front of Jake.

"Well, daddy said I'm not allowed to eat today. I didn't do what he asked so I was punished." I wanted to burst into tears and cry everywhere. How could anyone be so cruel.

"Jessica, you can eat, okay? I will never tell you not to eat." I told her.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded "Okay! Officer Jake, please set me down I must go wash my hands." When he set her down she ran off.

"How are you doing?" Jake asked as he walked into the kitchen and set the food on the counter.

"Fine." I lied. Jake leaned over and kissed me. "Much better now that you're here."

He smiled at me. "Have you told your parents?"

"Nope, Emmett's probably already doing that as we speak." I said grabbing three plates and setting them on the counter.

"Hey," Jake said cupping my face in his hands. "no matter what anyone says, what you're doing by taking Jessica in, is amazing." he leaned down and kissed me again. Jess came skipping in and smiled up at us. We ate our food and talked here and there, Jessica was full of stories and couldn't stop talking. While I gave Jessica a bath Jake cleaned up. After Jessica's bath it was already eight thirty.

"Arm's up." I told her as I slid on her pajama top and then her bottoms. She sat quietly on the bed as I brushed her hair. "All done." she crawled up to the top of the bed and got under the covers. Jake popped his head in.

"Hey, I'm leaving." he said. He looked over and winked at Jessica.

"I'll be out in a minute." I told him

"Night Mr. Jake." Jessica's hand's covered her mouth "I'm sorry! Can I call you Mr. Jake?" You could see the tears start to form in her eyes.

"Yes, of course." he said walked over to the side of the bed. "Night, Jess." and he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back Jess." I told her as I walked Jake to the door. "I'll call you tomorrow, are you off?"

"Yeah, we can hangout. We'll take Jess to the park or something." he said.

"Thank you." I told him "I know Cathy wouldn't have said yes if you hadn't said anything."

"Hey, I'm gonna help you out with her you're not in this alone." I leaned up and kissed him. "Call me and lock your doors." he said as he walked away. I did as Jake asked and locked my doors. I shut off all the lights, grabbed Jess' teddy bear and walked back to my room.

"You're supposed to be sleeping" I told her.

"I needed teddy, and I wasn't sure if you were coming back." she said reaching for her teddy. I handed it to her, went to the bathroom to change into pajamas and walked back into my room to get blankets for the couch. "No, stay with me, pwease." I looked into her beautiful greens eyes. She thought I was going to leave.

"Alright." I said crawling up and into my bed. Once settled I felt Jess move closer to me.

"Night, Nessi, I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too, Jess." and for the first time in a week, I finally got a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p>Let me just say this is my favorite chapter by far:)<p>

Next one will be up soon I don't know how soon but one is coming :)

Tell me what you think?

REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW

-A


	7. Mommy

AHHHH, NEW CHAPTER :)

WHOA, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS I'M GLAD YOUR LIKING IT

HERE IS YOUR NEXT CHAPPPTER :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Momm<span>y**

I woke up to the feeling of someone rubbing my back. When I slowly opened my eyes Jake was laying in my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I stretched and rubbed my eyes.

"I came to serve you breakfast but what I found was a very wide awake Jessica and you were still sleeping." he told me.

"What time is it and where is Jess?"

"Twelve and she's watching television, anymore questions darling?" he said smiling.

"No," I said rolling out of bed "but I need to wake up." I went into the bathroom brushed my hair and teeth and splashed some water on my face. When I walked into the living room Jake was sitting on the couch with Jess watching Disney Channel.

I went into the kitchen and quickly ate a bowl of cereal and then walked back to the living room and took a seat next to Jake. "Hi beautiful." he whispered in my ear. I blushed and looked at him, why was he so adorable. Jess finally tore her gaze away from the television and crawled over into my lap.

"Hi." she said smiling. "Guess what Mr. Jake came this morning and he gave me food and then while I was eating he made sure nothing happened to my teddy, and then he told me that he's going to make sure nothing bad ever happens to me." she leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "I like Mr. Jake."

I leaned into her and whispered in her ear "Me too." she pulled away giggling and clapping.

"Nessi, I don't want to call you that." she said sitting down on my lap again. "I don't like it."

"Then what would you like to call me?" I asked her.

"Mommy." she said simply. My mouth dropped open and I looked at Jake who also had the same shocked expression on his face.

"Jess, I don't think that's a good idea." I told her.

"Why not?" she asked. "You're like my mommy now. I haven't had one in forever." I looked back again at Jake who just smiled at Jess.

"Jess, if you want to call me mommy you can, but you don't have too." I told her.

"I know, but I want to." she said playing with her pink fuzzy slippers. I guess it was settled, Jessica would now be calling me mom.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Jess asked from the backseat of Jake's SUV. It was hard to see with the snow that was falling, Jake said it was a surprised so I made sure we were dressed decent.<p>

"I can't tell you." Jake said as he turned onto a street. If it wasn't snowing I would have been able to see what street we turned on. After a couple more minutes we parked and then it hit me.

"Jake, no!" I said as I stared out the window to my parents house.

"Come on, all the kids will be here this time for me to meet, and Jess will have kids her age to play with." was he begging me? I think he was.

"Fine, but I want you to know I'm not happy about it." I said. I got out of the car and took Jess out of her car seat. When I set her down in the snow it reached half way up her calf, so I picked her up and carried her inside. Jake took our coats and we slipped our shoes off and walked into the kitchen. Everyone was in there minus the kids who were probably upstairs in the playroom.

"Renesmee!" my mom practically shouted when she saw me. Jess, who was standing next to me grabbed onto my leg.

"Hi, everyone. This," I said motioning to my leg "is Jess." Alice walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you Jess, I'm Alice, Renesmee's aunt." Jess just nodded and popped her thumb into her mouth. Jake walked over to my parents and greeted them. I scooped Jess into my arms and walked her closer to everyone.

"Hello." Jess whispered. Everyone smiled at the response from the little girl.

"Why hello, Jess. I'm Bella, I'm Nessie's mom." my mom walked over to stand in front of us. "Do you want meet some friends to play with?" Jess looked at me and the nodded. I walked with my mom up the steps to the play room where three kids were making a mess.

"Nessie!" They all shouted when I walked in. Maddy and Angela we're Rosalie and Emmet's daughters. Maddy was four and Angela was six. Joshua and Matt are Alice and Jasper's son's Matt is five and Joshua is seven. I set Jess down on the floor.

"Guy's this is Jess, she's going to be with me for awhile okay?" I told them. Maddy walked over and took Jess' hand.

"Do you like dress up?" she asked. Jess smiled and nodded excitedly. I walked back downstairs with my mom and sat next to Jake at the counter.

"Everything good?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I said smiling at him. I noticed Rosalie wasn't to talkative tonight and I asked her why.

"I'm just not in the mood I guess." she said picking at her nail.

"Well you invited your friend from work so get excited." Esme said stirring whatever she was making on the stove.

"You invited someone over?" I asked her. "Who?"

"Just some girl I work with. She's new so I thought it would be nice, she's bringing her boyfriend so she won't be left out." she said smiling a little. The door bell rang and I jumped up to get it, when I opened the door I felt like all the blood had drained from my face.

"Mike." I whispered. Not only Mike, but also the girl Rosalie had invited over.

"Hi," she said in a squeaky voice "I'm Victoria." I couldn't speak, I just backed up and walked into the kitchen. Rosalie brushed past me to meet her guests. She knew, she knew Mike was coming. Jake came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey, you okay?" I turned around and looked in his eyes.

"Mike's here." I told him. "I can't eat dinner with him, Jake. " I know I might have been overreacting but Mike scared me and I didn't want to be around him.

"Hey, as long as I'm here nothing going to happen." Jake said and kissed my forehead. Emmett must have noticed who was hear because he rushed into the kitchen.

"Are you shitting me? Why is that little fuck here?" I laughed at his comment. Jess came running down the steps and ran into Jake and fell down on her butt.

"What's wrong Jess?" I asked as I picked her up off the ground.

"Nothing." she said smiling. "I like everyone." Mike walked in and saw me hold Jess, his eyes widened at the sight.

"Wow, look at you holding a baby." Mike said walking forward.

"I'm not a baby," Jess said "I'm three." she shoved three finger in his face. Jake stepped in front of me and Jess so Mike couldn't get any closer.

"Let's eat." Esme said and we all took our place at the table. Everyone was in their own conversations until Mike decided to speak up.

"So how did you get the kid?" he said taking a bite of green beans.

"I'm her guardian for a while." I told him not making eye contact. "It's really none of your business." The whole room had gotten quite and I could tell this was going to get ugly.

"Really, okay so remember when I told you I wanted a family and you freaked out on me." Mike said

"Mike.." I whispered

"Remember when I told you I wanted a future with you and you ran out on me?" He kept going

"Mike, please" I said a little louder.

"Remember," he said slamming his hands down on the table and leaning forward "when you got pregnant and got an abortion? That was my kid too Renesmee, not just yours. You're not a good mother!"

"MIKE SHUT UP!" I shouted at him.

"REALLY RENESMEE! Because I can keep going."

"ME TOO!" I shouted back "Remember when you used to come home drunk and beat me? Do you remember when you used to force yourself on me? Remember when you used to call me all those horrible names? Because I do every second of every single day." I could feel a tears running down my face.

"Y-you were pregnant?" my mom whispered. I looked over and Jess was snuggled up in Jake's side crying. I scared her.

"I'm sorry." I said getting up. I ran and grabbed my coat and ran out into the snow. The snow was deep but once I was inside the woods it wasn't the hard to run through, after walking and running for what seemed for an hour I found a wide opening. It looked beautiful, just plain white snow, I bet in the spring the flowers look beautiful. I walked over to the tree in the middle of the field and collapsed and cried. Maybe Mike was right, maybe I wasn't a good mom.

* * *

><p>OH, SHIT!<p>

AH, MIKE WHAT A NUB :X

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?

REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW

-A


	8. Running

Hello, Hello, GoodMorning (:

Well here it is the next chapter to this exciting story :)

So this might be kind of short I can't really tell when I wrote it, it felt long.

It's kind of emotional, if I do say so myself so enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Running<span>

(Jake POV)

The room stayed silent for a minute when Renesmee ran out. What the hell had just happened?

"Get out." I heard Edward growl, Mike just looked at Edward. "I said get out, before I throw you out." Mike mumbled something under his breath.

"Not my fault your daughters a fucking liar." Mike said as he started walking to the door. That was the last straw, I set a crying Jess, on her chair and grabbed Mike by his collar and threw him against the wall.

"I swear to God, if you come anywhere near Renesmee again I will personally rip your balls off and tie them around your neck." I growled in his face. "You think I'm lying? Try me." I let him go and he stormed out of the house. I quickly put on my coat, gloves and hat.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"To find Renesmee." I said "Just be ready when I come back, okay?"

"No, Mr. Jake!" Jess said running over crying "You can't leave too." I picked her up and held her, that little girl was just the cutest thing ever.

"I'm coming back, Jess." I told her. "I'll be back with your mommy." Then I walked to the sidewalk and followed her footsteps as they led me into the woods.

(Renesmee POV)

It was getting cold, really cold. I couldn't move my fingers because I had forgotten my gloves and my ears were very cold because I forgot my hat. I couldn't move, I felt like I was paralyzed. Mike had officially ruined my life, I had a secret with him that no one was supposed to know about. What would my parent's do now that they found out, would Jake leave me? Someone calling my name caught my attention, I turned my head a little and saw a figure walking, then running toward me.

"Renesmee." the voice said, it was Jake. His hands warmed my face when he cupped it. "Oh, god you're freezing!" he picked me up in his arms and I snuggled my face against his warm neck. I still couldn't feel my legs and it felt like he had been walking for forever. Then I heard the voices.

"Get her upstairs, I have a hot bath ready." Mom? Jake walked into my parents big bathroom and set me on a chair. I felt so stiff. "Undress her but keep her bra and underwear on." Jake removed my coat, then my boots and socks, next came my jeans. "Alright set her in." Jake picked me and gently set me in the hot bath. My skin began to tingle, and I was relived for the warmth. I turned my head and rested it on the side of the tub, I just wanted to be alone. And then everyone left. I could still remember the day that Mike found out I got an abortion.

*_flashback*_

_"Are you fucking serious?" Mike said in disbelief. I wrapped my arms around my waist and shook my head. "You bitch."_

_"Mike, " I begged him "please no fighting today I'm tired."_

_"Renesmee, you killed our baby." he said stepping closer and I backed up. Tears started to fall down my face._

_"I couldn't do it, Mike, with school and everything it's just too much." I took another step back only to hit the wall. I was trapped. Mike charged towards me and pinned me too the wall._

_"WHAT ABOUT ME?" he shouted in my face. "THIS WAS MY BABY TOO!" I was sobbing hysterically now._

_"I'm so sorry, please forgive me." I said through my tears._

_"You are worthless." he said putting his face right in front of mine "You are a horrible person and no one will ever want you. You will be a horrible mother if and when you ever have kids." I didn't see it coming but I felt it when he slapped me across the face._

_"Mike, please." I cried._

_"Get out." he said letting me go. "I don't want you by me."_

_"Mike, stop. Just listen to me."_

_"I SAID GET OUT!" he screamed "Do you not listen? You have ten minutes and I want you to get the hell out of my life." I collapsed on the floor crying._

_*end of flashback*  
><em>

That's how it ended, that's how Mike left me. He just always had a way of coming back into my life and ruining it.

(Jake POV)

I switched Jess to my other arm as she silently cried on my shoulder. "She's fine Jess, I promise." I told her as I rubbed her back. She sniffled and raised her head to look at me.

"I just wanna see my mama." she said. Her eyes and nose were red and so looked so sad.

"I know, she just isn't feeling too well. When she's all better you can be the first one to see her."

"Promise?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"I promise." I said to her. She sniffled again and laid her head back down on my shoulder, I could tell she was getting tired. I walked into the living room and Rosalie had her head in her hands and Emmett was rubbing her back.

"I feel like such a horrible person." she said to Emmett. "I didn't know he treated her so badly, she never told us."

"Shh," Emmett said putting his arm around her and pulling her closer "you didn't know, Rose."

"Jake." I heard my name whispered and Bella motioned for me to come into the kitchen. "How's Jess." she asked looking at the sleeping child.

"Worried," I told her "she just wants to see Renesmee."

"I know." she said looking down at her hands. "D-did you know?"

"About what?" I asked "The abortion?" she nodded. "No." her eyes swam with tears and if I didn't have Jess I would have given her a hug.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" Bella said her voice cracking. "I'm here mom, I'm supposed to be there for her."

"That was four years ago, Bella, things have changed." I told her.

"I don't know, Jake. I feel like I put too much pressure on her and I was not happy about the whole Jess thing, but Emmett told me I had to cut her some slack. Jake what am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing," I said wrapping my free arm around her "you're an amazing mother and maybe you just need to talk to her. See how she's feeling once in awhile instead of asking her to grow up so quickly." She nodded smiled and looked at me.

"I'm glad she has you, Jake. I've never seen her so happy." Bella said. Alice and Carlisle walked downstairs and looked at me.

"She's in my room. She's fine though, lucky for her no frostbite." She smiled at a sleeping Jess. "Go see her." I walked around them and up the steps to Alice and Jasper's old room. I knocked not knowing why but walked in anyway. Renesmee look so little and fragile, she wore a big robe and was under all the cover, but you could tell she was still shaking.

When I walked in she looked at me and then looked away. When I went and sat on the side of the bed by her did I then realize she was crying. Jess woke up and looked around the room, the biggest smile spread over her face when she saw Renesmee.

"Mama." she said and crawled off my lap and hugged Renesmee. "You okay?" Jess took her little hand and wiped some of Nessie's tears away.

"I'm fine, baby." she told Jess "I just don't feel well. I'm sorry if I scared you before."

"It's okay, mama, I still love you." she kissed Renesmee's cheek.

"I love you too." she said. Then Jess hopped of the bed and walked to the door.

"I'm gonna go get cake." she said and walked out the room leaving me and Renesmee alone to talk.

(Renesmee POV)

Jake just sat there looking at me. I was crying because I knew what was coming, he was going to leave me.

"We need to talk." Jake started saying and I broke down into sobs.

"I-I'm sorry." I said "It's j-just I know what y-you're going to say." He gave me a questionable look. "You're g-gonna leave me."

"Renesmee, no." he said cupping my face. He used his thumb to wipe away some of my tears running down my cheeks. "Why would you think that?"

"Because everyone leaves me." I whispered to him once I calmed myself down.

"Listen to me, I am not Mike. I will not leave you because of this, not only do I like you Renesmee, but I'm falling inlove with you." he said. I looked up into his beautiful brown eyes, and I could see he wasn't lying. "But you need to tell me everything that happened between you two. Not now but someday, deal?"

I nodded my head "Deal." I whispered. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine and the warmth was so inviting. "I'm falling inlove with you too, by the way."

He smiled and kissed my nose. "I was hoping you'd say that." He once again pressed his lips to mine and I knew that Jacob Black wasn't ever going to leave me like Mike did.

* * *

><p>Ahh, so what do you think?<p>

They Finally professed their love for each other.

But you also got to see how abusive Mike was. Don't worry he'll be coming back despite Jake's threat.

How did you like it?

Review - Review - Review

-A


	9. Moving In and Moving On

**New chapter, Im sorry it took so long 3**

Omg, the reviews are amazing thank you so so much

Enjoyyy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Moving On and Moving<strong> In

It had been a couple week since my showdown with Mike and things have been okay. Christmas was approaching and I didn't have that much cash to get Jess all the gifts she wished for. I felt like such a horrible person. The only other bad thing is I still haven't spoken to my mom since she found out I had an abortion.

"Okay, so what is on her list?" Beckie asked me as we walked down the aisles at target. I pulled Jess' big note out of my purse and handed it to her. "A bike, barbies, crayons, coloring books, damn this is the most boring Christmas list ever."

I laughed "She's three." I told her taking the note and putting it back in my purse. We strolled passed the baby section and I stopped and look at some of the baby clothes.

"Hey," Beckie said walking over to me. Other then Mike, Beckie was the only other person to know about my abortion. "you okay?"

"Yea," I said "just remembering it makes me regret it more and more. And taking care of Jess' makes me want to have my own kids."

"With Jake?" she said nudging me. We found the bikes hanging on the wall, but they where way too much money. "Why not ask Jake to spot you? He's like the 'baby daddy' in the situation."

"I can't do that. Oh, shit." I said leaving my cart and walking away.

"What?" Beckie said running after me.

"I just realized I have to get Jake a gift too, and to top it off I know for a fact I didn't pay the electric bill this month." My life was hell.

* * *

><p>"Mama, why can't we turn the lights on?" Jess asked as I tucked her into bed. I've started sleeping on the couch because I've started to roll around in my sleep and I get scared I'm going to crush her.<p>

"I have a headache and the light hurts my head." I told her. "Go to bed, Jess." I kissed her forehead and went to lay down on the couch in the living room. A couple candles were lit and I didn't think it's a good idea to keep them on all night. There was a knock at the front door and Jake was standing there when I opened it.

"Hey." he said leaning in to kiss me. "What's with the darkness going through a depression?" he walked in and tried to flip on the lights and nothing turned on. I broke down crying, maybe it's because I've been holding it in or stress, maybe both.

"I'm sorry." I said waving my hand in front of my face. Jake came over and wrapped me in a hug. "I-it's just I forgot to pay the bill, and I'm barely making it here, I don't e-even have a freaking car. I can't even afford to get Jess' the Christmas gifts she wants."

"Renesmee, calm down." Jake said rubbing my back "You're fine, she doesn't expect all that stuff."

"I know." I said pulling back and wiping my eyes. "It's just I want this Christmas for her to be special and I feel like I'm ruining it."

"You're not ruining, you're making it ten times better by just being her mom." Jake looked at me for a good two minutes without saying anything.

"What?" I asked him. "Did I do something?"

"What if I told you I had a crazy, but amazing idea?" he said taking my face in his hands. I shrugged my shoulders. "Move in with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Move in with me, come on. I have the space, and we still haven't found out who broke into your apartment so this will make me sleep easier at night knowing your with me. Please?"

"Jake, I can't ask you to do that."

"Why not?" he asked "I love you, your my girlfriend, it seems like an amazing plan to me." Wait did he just say what I think he did.

"You just called me your _girlfriend_." I told him. He smiled and nodded.

"I guess I did." I reached up took his face and kissed him.

"Yes." I said breaking the embrace. "Yes, I'll move in with you."

* * *

><p>"This is the last one." Emmett said setting a box down in one of Jakes spare rooms that was going to be Jess' room.<p>

"Thanks' Uncles Emmett." I told him and set the box I was carrying also on the ground.

"You know I'm proud of you right?" he looked at me and smiled "I know your moms not here, but she had to work. If she could she would've been here."

"I understand, I just wish she would talk to me. Ever since the dinner she hasn't returned any of my calls or texts." Jess ran into the room with her teddy bear.

"Look Em, my own room!" Jess said climbing on the bed and jumping on it. She jumped over to Emmett and jumped into his arms.

"Emmett aren't you so excited for Christmas?" Jess asked him

"I am, what did you ask Santa for?" he asked her. Oh god.

"Dollies, a bike, and now I want skating lessons." she said clapping her hands together. Skating lessons, really?

"Wow, those are quite some gifts." he said setting her on the bed and looking at me.

"I know, but I've been very, very good this whole year so he should get me everyone." Jess said smiling.

"Come Jess, let's walk Emmett to the door he has work tonight." Jess hopped of the bed and grabbed Emmett's big hand with hers and attempted to drag him to the front door.

"Thanks for helping." I told him as he walked to his car.

"Call me if you need anything." he said as he got into the car. I shut and locked the door and walked back up to Jess' room to start unpacking her stuff. Jess grabbed a princess book sat on the bed and began looking at the pictures.

"Mama, did any of the princesses have babies?" she asked while I folded some clothes on the bed.

"Ariel did." I told her. "She had a beautiful baby girl named Melody."

"Oh, that's pretty. Mama, can you have a baby and name her Melody? We'll be sisters!"

"Haha, well I don't know you'd have to talk to Mr. Jake about that." I told her.

"I will and about how I want to start calling him daddy." she said flipping another page in her book.

"What?" I asked her

"Yes, it's not fair that you get to be called mommy and he doesn't get to have a special name." I leaned over and kissed Jess on her cheek.

"I think that's a brilliant idea."

"Where is papa?" Jess asked

"He's at work, he'll be home soon." I said and I put her clothes in the dresser. "Let's go get something to eat I'm starving. I'll race you." Jess darted off the bed and ran as fast as she could I slowly trailed behind her. "I'm gonna get you." When I ran into the kitchen I stopped short when I noticed Jess talking to someone. Billy.

"Why hello Renesmee." he said when he saw me. "It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too." I said walking over and hugging him.

"Who might this be." Billy said picking her up and setting her on his lap.

"I'm Jess." she said smiling.

"I'm Billy, it's nice to meet you Jess." The front door opened and Jake's voice rang through the house.

"I'm home!" Jess jumped off Billy and ran into the living room. Jake walked in carrying Jess.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" he asked setting Jess on the floor.

"I just wanted to stop by and see if you wanted some company tonight, but I see you have a full house." he said wheeling around to the door

"No, Billy stay." I told him.

"No, no." he said smiling "I have a lady of my own to keep company." and with Billy left.

"Your dad has a girlfriend?" I asked Jake

"I guess so, he's a ladies' man."

"Kind of like you" I said wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his chin. Jess was pulling on Jakes pant leg until he finally gave his whole attention to her.

"We need to talk." Jess said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room. Since I wasn't need I went back up into my room, or should I say mine and Jakes room, and started to unpack some of my clothes. After unpacking two whole boxes Jake finally walked into the room and laid on the bed.

"What happened?" I asked crawling up and sitting next to him.

"She's going to call me dad." he said with a big smile over his face. "I'm going to be her dad, she trusts me enough to call me that. And," he said pulling me on top of him "she said we better give her a sister soon."

"Hmm, I'll think about it." I said smiling, and I knew that I was finally in a good place with my life.

* * *

><p>So, what to you think? Christmas is approaching what is Jake goes to give Renesmee?<p>

What is Jess going to get :) Ahh secrets, secrets !

Hope you liked it

Review -Review - Review

-A


	10. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

I'm so very sorry it took me so long to make this chapter I've been very busy:)

I hope you like it. It's kind of like a Christmas Special!

Oh I have a special message you all you reader at the bottom!

Also I have a picture of what Jess looks like on my profile along with Jake and Renesmee's Christmas gift's and Angel the kitten.

* * *

><p><strong>Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas<strong>

(POV Jake)

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Jess shouted as she jumped on mine and Renesmee's bed. This is how Jess said she would wake us up on Christmas, too bad it wasn't Christmas.

"Jess," I said grabbing her and sitting her on the bed "it's Christmas Eve." Her face dropped into a pout. Mean while Renesmee lay beside me sleeping silently through Jess' jumping.

"Papa, I want it to be Christmas!" Jess said. Her calling me Papa was something that I still hadn't gotten used to.

"I know baby, but Christmas is tomorrow." I said smiling. I got out of bed and picked up Jess and carried her with me to the kitchen. I set Jess in a chair and grabbed two bowls and made us cereal. The whole house was silent because Jess' never talked when she ate that's when I heard the noise. It sounded like a baby cry. I looked at Jess and her eyes widened.

"I'm finished." Jess said jumping down from her chair and running to her room. I heard her slam the door shut. I followed after and to my surprise the door was locked.

"Jess?" I said knocking "What's going on." I heard the noise again coming behind the door. "Jess open this door, right now." I raised my voice a little. I heard the lock click and Jess pop her head out.

"Please don't be mad be daddy." Jess whispered. She opened up her door and sitting on her bed was a small black and white baby kitten. I went and picked the kitten up and sat down on Jess' small bed.

"I'm sorry daddy." she said climbing up on the bed. The kitten crawled out of my hand and curled up in Jess' lap.

"Where did you get it?" I asked her. She looked down at the kitten and smiled

"Her name is Angel, and I found her yesterday when I was outside. She was cold and alone and I told her she could stay in my room because I know what it's like be alone." Jess always knew the right things to say. Renesmee walked into Jess' room smiling and in a big fluffy robe.

"What's going on?" she asked walking in. She saw the kitten in Jess' lap and she smiled. "Ahh, who's cat is this?"

"Mine." Jess said "I found her and I wanted to keep her. Can I keep her? Please?" Renesmee looked at me.

"I don't care." I said rubbing my hand over my face. Jess jumped up and hugged me tight.

"Thank you, thank you." she said. "I'm going to go give her milk." and she ran off with the cat downstairs. Renesmee walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, she looked so beautiful even in the morning.

"You hate cats." she whispered me.

"Yeah, I know." I said resting my head in her neck and nibbling. She giggled and pulled away.

"What time are you coming to my parents tonight?" she asked me. I was going to go have dinner with my parents then meet Renesmee at the Cullen's and spend the rest of the night with her and Jess.

"Nine-ish." I told her. "You'll be fine though, there shouldn't be any drama."

"Liar." she said brushing the hair back on my head. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I told her, and that was the honest truth.

(POV Renesmee)

"Nessi pass the pie." my Aunt Alice asked me as we sat around the table for Christmas Eve dinner. The room was loud with conversations going on. I talked to my aunt who sat beside me because I still haven't talked to my mom.

"Are you okay?" my Aunt Rose asked me "You haven't eaten a lot. Are you pregnant?"

"What no!" I told her

"Wait have you guys even, you know had sex?" my Aunt Alice asked

"Yes!" I nearly shouted "I'm fine I'm just tired." I told her smiling

"Lies, tired stands for Torn Apart, Insecure, Really faking my smile, Extremely sad, and Drowning in my own tears. Tell me what's wrong."

"Whoa, Aunt Rose really I'm fine. Just Christmas stresses me out and I haven't slept that well lately, really." I said giving her the best smile ever. I saw my mom walk into the kitchen and I saw this as my chance so I quickly got up and walked into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hello Renesmee." she said setting the plates down in the sink.

"Hi," I said walking over by her. "how are you?" I asked.

"Good," she said looking at me "and you?" I didn't know what to say so I just stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug and to my surprise she hugged me back

"Horrible, because I miss my mom so much." I squeezed her tight.

"I miss you too, and I love you so much Renesmee. I meant to call you I really did but I wanted to give you space."

"It's fine, I just want us to be okay again." I told her.

"Of course." she said kissing me cheek. "Now let's not be sad anymore it's Christmas and I love Christmas." I heard the front door open and close and then Jess scream

"Daddy!" she said. We walked into the living room and Jake standing there holding Jess as she hugged him tight. She loved him so much. I walked over and kissed Jake.

"Hi." I told him he smiled at me, he was so handsome.

"Hi beautiful." he set Jess on the ground and wrapped me in a big hug.

"Finally you're here." Emmett said coming over and slapping Jake on the back "Let's drink!" The night went on with games, drinking and exchanging of presents. Emmett won almost about every game except Guesstures, Alice always won that. When the kids were beginning to get tired I knew that it would be time to leave. After putting a half asleep, Jess' coat on I carried her to the car and strapped her in her car seat.

"Want me to drive?" I asked him

"I only had two beers, Renesmee." he said pushing me around the car to the passenger side. "I'm fine." And he was, the ride home seemed like forever because there was so much snow but when we got there I carried Jess up to her bed, dressed her in her PJ's and tucked her into bed.

"Mama, where's Angel?" she asked rubbing her eyes. I looked around and the little kitten was laying in the bed we made it in the corner. I picked her up and the kitten snuggled up next to Jess. "Shank you, night mama." she said. I leaned down and kissed her, turned on her night light and left. Jake was downstairs putting the gifts from 'Santa' under the tree. I went up behind him and smacked his butt.

"Hey," he said smiling at me. "you're not supposed to hit Santa. You'll end up on the naughty list."

"Oh really?" I asked leaning up on my tip toes and pulling on his ear lope with my teeth. "Maybe I like being on the naughty list." A noise from the top of the steps made me move away. It was Jess and the kitten was trailing right beside her.

"We forgot milk and cookies." she said sleepily. I went and picked her up, making sure she couldn't see the presents and carried her into the kitchen. I poured a glass of milk and Jess picked out three cookies she liked. She rested her head on the table while I put the milk away and when I turned around she was fast asleep. Jake walked in, silently grabbed a cookie and ate it. I smacked him on his shoulder and he leaned down and kissed me.

"Take her upstairs." he whispered "I'll finish up." As I carried Jess up to her room she woke up again and looked at me.

"Mama, can I sweep with you tonight?" she asked. I nodded and carried her into my room and laid her in the middle of the bed. Angel had followed and I picked her up and set her next to Jess. I grabbed my pajamas and changed in the bathroom. I walked back into the room got under the covers and pull Jess beside me so Jake would have room. A few minutes later Jake walked in saw Jess and smiled. He also got changed and the silently got into bed. For a few moments we laid there just staring at Jess and how lucky we were to have her. She was our Christmas Miracle.

* * *

><p>"SANTA CAME!" I heard the scream from all the way upstairs then little footsteps entering the bedroom. Jess jumped up and down on the bed and this time I didn't sleep though it. "MAMA, SANTA CAME!" she shouted again.<p>

"I know." I told her as I got out of bed. I looked over at Jake as he tried to sleep through the screaming. "Why don't you go downstairs while I get ready." I told her. She ran ahead of me and I went into the bathroom brushed my teeth and hair and washed my face. When I walked back into the room Jake was gone so I guessed he used the other bathroom. When I walked in the living room presents where everywhere. Way more than the ones I set up with Jake, I guess he had others. I sat down on the couch and Jake later joined me and then Jess was off. Opening present after present getting dolls, clothes, toys, a little play house for outside, she got everything she wanted. After opening everything she collapsed in the middle of the floor and snuggled with Angel. Jake looked at me and handed me a black velvet box. I opened it and inside lay a diamond heart necklace. And it wasn't just one diamond the whole heart was covered in diamonds.

"Jake, it's beautiful." I said leaning over and kissing him. I took it out of the box and he took it and put it on me I turned to face him and smiled. "I love it."

"I was hoping you would." he said smiling. I gave him the Rolex he wanted and he loved it just as much as I loved my gift. "Your last gift," he said pulling me closer "is I'm going to buy you a car."

"Jake, no." I told him "I can't let you do that." I knew Jake had a lot of money but I wasn't going to let him buy me a car.

"Yes, no argument." he said kissing my forehead. "Just love it." I did love it. But his second gift shattered my second gift. What if he didn't like my second gift at all? "What is it?"

"I'm just in shock that's all." I told him. I looked down at my hands which were holding his. "If you don't like you second gift I totally understand."

"I'll like it don't worry." he said smiling. Oh, gosh this is going to kill me if he hates it.

"Jake, I think I might be...pregnant." I whispered. I waited a couple seconds and then looked up at him. He had no expression on his face. "It's not sure yet, I haven't taken the tests, but I'm late and I just have this feeling..." I trailed off.

"You think you're pregnant?" he finally said. I nodded and he lapsed back into silence and stared at me. Then he smiled at me and picked me up off the couch and hugged me and spun me in a circle and kissed me. "I'm going to be a dad." he said kissing my cheek.

"Jake," I said crying "it's not 100% sure so please don't hate me if I'm not." He grabbed my face in his hands.

"There is no way I could ever hate you." he said looking directly into my eyes. "I love you whether or not you're pregnant."

"What's going on?" Jess asked waking up.

"Mommy might have a baby!" Jake said picking Jess up. She smiled and clapped her hands together.

"It worked it worked!" she shouted.

"What worked?" I asked her

"I wrote Santa a letter telling him that it was okay if he didn't get me all of my presents, but if he could get me one I would want a baby brother or sister." she said smiling, that was when I began to cry. "I mailed it to him at the mall where his special mailbox is."

"Jess that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done." I told her kissing her on the cheek through my tears. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said

"I second that." Jake chimed in. I guess Christmas wishes do come true.

* * *

><p>So what do you all think? Do you think she's pregnant or not?<p>

My special message is I was informed by a very nice women that someone named breakingdawn21 I found out that she is stealing my work

(Chapter 42 of her story is the first chapter of Meeting Jacob Black. So if you see anymore of my writings in her stories please tell me. It upsets me so much that she would steal my work.

Other then that I hope you enjoy this new chapter I'll try to update soon3

Review - Review - Review

-A


	11. I've Waited A Hundred Years

Okay, First off OMG THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :) I can't explain how amazing it was to go from 42 to 56 really thank you.

Second of all this story jumps around a lot so in () I'll put kind of like the section title just so you don't get mixed up!

Once again thank you for the reviews I love you all :)

* * *

><p><strong> I've Waited A Hundred Years, But I'd Wait A Million More For You<strong>

****(4 days before New Years)

Not pregnant. That's what all three test said as they sat in front of me, I slowly sank to the floor and cried into my hands. How could this happen, I had the strongest feeling I was. I heard the front door slam closed and I quickly threw the tests away, quickly splashed water on my face, and walked into the hallway to greet a smiling Jacob.

"Hi baby." he said picking me up and spinning me in a circle. "How are you and my little baby?" he gestured toward my stomach.

"Jake," I said letting go of him. Would he actually still love me after I got his hopes up of being pregnant? "I have to tell you something."

"So do I." he said smiling again "I've thought of names, and even colors for the spare room. I know it's a little fast but I want to start painting as soon as possible."

"Jake, I'm not pregnant." I said while looking down at the ground.

"What?" he said dropping his arms from my waist. "You're not having a baby?"

"No." I whispered. I didn't see her but I heard her voice from behind Jake.

"You're not having a baby, Mama?" Jess asked me. I shook my head at her, and she began to cry. "But you have to my letter was supposed to work!"

"Jess, I know..." I said reaching how to her but she pulled away and ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

"I'll talk to her." Jake said and walked away. Meanwhile I sat in my bedroom crying because not only did my boyfriend hate me but so did my daughter. How do you make up for that? I finally calmed down my crying and was sitting against the headboard under the covers, when the door opened and Jess walked in with Jake behind her. She climbed up on the bed and took a seat right in my lap.

"I'm sorry, Mama." Jess said wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me. I squeezed her a little and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, Jess. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a brother or sister."

"It's okay, one day." she said smiling. "I'll go play with Angel so you and Papa can talk." Once the door was closed Jake came over and sat beside me. I didn't look at him just stared at the edge of the bed.

"You okay?" he asked me. I shook my head, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in closer. I felt so safe and comfortable. "I'm going to stay by you no matter what. This is just gods way of telling us we need to have more sex." I laughed and looked at him.

"I love you." I told him.

"Like wise." he said and kissed my nose.

* * *

><p>(2 days before New Years)<p>

"Mama, where is Papa?" Jess asked me. Jake was taking the night shift so he could be off tomorrow which was New Years.

"Work." I told her taking a bite of my cookie. It was nine and way past Jess' bedtime but I let her stay up tonight so she could watch a Disney movie. "You getting tired?"

"A wittle." she said as her eyes began to drift close a little. I picked her up and began walking up the steps when there was a knock at the front door. I walked back down and the knocking was turning into pounding. I looked the side window and there was standing a figure dressed in all black, and they had a ski mask on. They saw me looking and the starting slamming their body into the door. I ran with Jess up to my room and locked the door.

"Jess, get in the bathroom and look the door." I told her. I grabbed my phone and called Jake.

"Black." he answered.

"Jake, there's someone trying to get in the house. I-I don't know what to do." I sobbed.

"What? Look lock yourself in the room ,do not come out okay? I'm on my way with a bunch of guys right now." I did as he said. I heard a crash and I knew the door finally gave.

"They're in the house." I whispered into the phone crying.

"Renesmee, listen to me whatever you do, do not hang-up!" he shouted. I heard his sirens from the other end and I could he was trying to get here fast. I could hear footsteps out in the hallway and then banging on the door.

"Jake." I begged "Hurry." I banging got louder and I shouted for Jake to hurry again. The door looked like it was moving because it was getting hit so hard. Then it stopped, I stood up to go to the door then a loud bang hit the door. I dropped my phone and it ended my call. The middle of the door cracked and the masked man could see through, see me. I ran to the corner of the room and pressed as far as I could go away from the door. His hand tried reaching for the knob and I didn't know what to do.

"Mama?" I heard Jess scream from the bathroom. The hand was gone when I looked back at the door, the banging had stopped. Then I heard footsteps not one, but many. Then the door was broken down, and Jake came running in. He put his gun away as he ran over to me.

"Renesmee, are you hurt?" he asked looking at me. I shook my head and cried as he wrapped me in a hug and placed me on the bed. Jess ran out of the bathroom crying and I picked her up and held her close.

"Papa, I was so scared." Jess said.

"I know." he said kissing her forehead and then mine. "Search this whole house, inside and out. Now!" he shouted to the other officers.

"Jake, it was the same person that attacked me at my apartment. I know it." I told him.

"Where going to find him." he said "I promised you I wouldn't let anything like this happen again and I broke my promise. We're finding whoever this is, dead or alive."

* * *

><p>(New Years Day)<p>

"I want food!" my Aunt Rose demanded as she stumbled into the kitchen. It was eleven fifty on New Years and she was already drunk. Emmett wasn't surprisingly, the kids we're with my Grandpa and Grandma so we could have an adult New Years.

"No more food for you babe." Emmett said picking Rose up and carrying her out of the room.

"Ah, I love drunk Rose." My mom said "Actually I love all drunk people they make my night." I never drank on New Years, and Jake only had two so he was fine. It was my Aunt's that you needed to be worried about.

"Rose, no keep your top on!" Emmett said to Rose as she tried to take her top off for Emmett.

"But, Emmy I want you." she purred. Oh god they were the most fucked up drunks ever.

"I know, Rose. Save this for tomorrow night, okay?" she made a pouty face and let her head drop on his shoulder.

"You're no fun." she whined.

"Ness, come here." Alice said motioning me to sit next to her on the couch. As soon as my butt hit the couch she was on top of me straddling me.

"Alice, what the hell?" I shouted at her. This was really awkward considering everyone else was laughing at me and not even trying to get her off.

"I love you, so much." she said kissing my cheek.

"Alice get off." I said pushing her away from me.

"No, Ness please. I just want to be inside of you. I want to love you." Emmett and Jasper where laughing so hard their face was turning red. I pushed Alice off me and went to look for Jake. I saw him walk out of my parents off with my dad.

"Hey." he said walking up to me. "Wanna go somewhere?" He held me to the big balcony that looked over the backyard and the fireworks that were going on even though it was even time yet.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked nervous, oh gosh was this going to be a New Year's breakup thing.

"Renesmee, I love you and you are probably the most amazing person I have ever met in my whole life. I've waited a hundred years to met someone like you and I'm going to ask you something and if you say no, I will be willing to wait a million more for you." he pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee. From inside I could hear them starting to count.

"Five"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you do me the amazing honor and marry me?"

"Four."

"What do you say?" he asked me.

"Three."

"Uh-"

"Two"

"Yes!" I said and he picked me up kissed me and spun me in a circle.

"One! Happy New Year!" I heard everyone shouting, but I was more focused on the kissing part. He set me down and placed the ring on my finger. The ring was huge, it was one big square diamond with two bands that were also covered in diamonds.

"Jake!" I squealed and kissed him "We're getting married."

"I know." she said smiling, I've never seen Jake so smiley. "I'm surprised Jess kept her mouth closed this long."

"Jess knew?" I asked him

"Yup, she helped me pick out the ring." he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. "I love you Renesmee."

"I love you Jacob." Looks like I did get my New Year's wish.

* * *

><p>Alright I know it was a lot to take in but their ENGAGED (: AHHH!<p>

I will have a picture of Renesmee's Ring on my profile go and check it out.

Once again thank you for the reviews the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	12. Court

Hii, I want to say sorry for taking so long I've been sick lately.

I hope you enjoy this new chapter and i'll get the new one up in soon as possible.

Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

><p><span>Court<span>

"It's freaking huge!" Beckie shouted as I showed her my ring in class Monday. It had been a good week of being engaged to Jacob and I loved it. I loved looking at my hand and seeing that amazing ring.

"I know." I said smiling "I just wanted me maid-of-honor's opinion on it." her face changed and she started squealing.

"Really? Oh my god this is truly amazing." she gave me the biggest hug in the world. My cell phone buzzed and I saw it was Jake. "I'll watch them you take it." I went outside and answered the phone.

"Hey."

"Renesmee, we have to talk." he told me. "Jess has to go to court to testify against Joshua."

"Wait, why?" I nearly shouted "She's three."

"It doesn't matter, she has to do it or he goes free." Jake said. He sounded crabby and tired.

"When?"

"Tomorrow at two." he sighed. "We'll talk more when I get home I have to get back to work, bye." he didn't even say I love you. When I walked back into the class room the kids we're grabbing mat's for nap time. I looked at Jess as she curled into a little ball under her blanket and went to sleep.

"Mama?" Jess asked while I was washing her hair in the bath. "How come I never get to go to work with Papa?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I scrubbed shampoo into her hair.

"We'll going to school is like going to work with you. I want to go to work with Papa one day."

"When your dad get's home you can ask home you can ask him about that." I washed the shampoo out of her hair and then picked her out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. I picked her up and carried her too her room and changed her into her pajamas. I heard the front door shut and Jess ran out of the room. When I walked downstairs Jess was in Jacob's arms talking to him and he was doing nothing but smiling and agreeing.

"I think you have to wait till you're older to have a pony." Jake said setting Jess on the ground.

"What are you doing home?" I asked him. "I thought you worked till ten."

"I'm going to have to work till four tonight. Too many people are out sick and they need me." he said walking over and wrapping me in a hug.

"Tired?"

"Mhm." he mumbled against my neck.

"Are you going to be there tomorrow? At court with me?"

"Of course." he said pulling away and looking me in the eyes. "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"I'm nervous." I told him looking down at the ground

"No need to be, with everything that he's done there is no way that he'll get Jess back. I promise." I nodded at his promise. "I've got to go though call me if you need anything and a patrol car will be parked outside, I love you."

"I love you too." After Jake left I sat on the couch and watched tv. Jess ran down with Angel and said that she wasn't tired and she couldn't possibly go to sleep now. "Jess you have to go to bed."

"But why? Why do I have to see my real dad tomorrow?" she whined.

"Jess please," I said rubbing my forehead, I had a huge headache "you need to sleep."

"Why?" she shouted a little louder.

"Jess, stop it."

"No! I don't want to go!" she said running upstairs. Really she was three and she threw tantrums like a ten year old. I wasn't even in the mood to deal with her. Angel cuddled up next to me and I pulled a blanket over me and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up." I felt Jacob shaking me awake, I rolled over and looked at him. "Hey sleepy head."<p>

"Leave me alone." I told him bringing the covers over my head, but Jacob pulled them down.

"You need to get ready, we have to leave soon." he said throwing all the covers off me. Not till then did I notice I was in the bedroom, he must have moved me when he got home. I silently rolled out of bed, quickly showered.

After brushing my teeth and hair I stared into my closet looking for something to wear, I guess I needed to actually look nice. I put on a floral top that hung lose, then I put on a black pencil skirt and five inch, black high heeled booties. I guess I looked okay, I really did hate dressing up. I let my curls fall down my back not even wanting to bother with them. When I walked into the kitchen I looked at Jacob, he looked so handsome. He wore black dress pants, a light blue button down shirt and dress shoes. He looked so nice.

"You look amazing." he said coming over and kissing me on the cheek. Jess sat in the kitchen chair eating her cereal. She was wearing a light pink dress that I bought her a couple weeks ago. I walked over behind her and braided her hair, and then placed her headband in place. I grabbed a bagel and quickly ate it. "I'll go get the car." Jake said. I helped Jess into her coat and as I buttoned it she finally spoke it me.

"Mama, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean last night, I was tired."

"Jess, it's really okay. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you." I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I love you." The drive to the court house was long and it just made me even more nervous. Once we were finally there we talked to the attorney for a moment then took our seats. Joshua was walked in and seated when he saw us he did nothing but smile. The judge came in and got seated and then told us how to behave and how to act. Then they called Jess to the stand.

(POV Jessica)

I set my stuffed teddy in my lap, I really wanted him here with me. "Please state your name." the Judge in the big black robe asked me.

"Jessica Rosemarie Stanley." I told him.

The lady that was standing next to my real daddy walked toward me. "I'm going to ask you some questions, okay Jessica?" I nodded. "How old are you?"

"Three."

"Wow, what a big girl. Now can you tell me who that is." she pointed to my real dad.

"My dad." I whispered. I squeezed Mr. Teddy tighter.

"Do you like your dad?"

"No."

"Okay, now who are those two." she said pointing to Mama and Papa , they both smiled at me.

"My mom and daddy." I told the lady.

"Do you like them?"

"Yes, I love them."

"Why do you love them more then _that _dad?" she asked.

"Because-because they don't hit me like he did."

"Your dad hit you, Jessica?"

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Well were you doing something bad?"

"Well, sometimes."

"So when he hit you, did you deserve it?"

"I don't know." I said clutching Mr. Teddy to my chest.

"Well then why did he hit you?" she asked me. I didn't know what to do. The mean lady's answers were hard to answer and all I could do was stare at my real dad.

(POV Renesmee)

"So when he hit you, did you deserve it?" Joshua's attorney asked

"I don't know." Jess said clutching Mr. Teddy to her chest.

"Well then why did he hit you?" she asked. Jess looked scared she was staring at Joshua with fear in her eyes then she started silently crying. Instincts kicked in and I got up and rushed over to Jess pushing the attorney aside. I gathered her in my arms as she cried against my neck.

"Shh," I said rubbing her back "it's okay Jess."

"I-I sorry." she sobbed. "S-she scares m-me."

"Take five." The judge said to me and smiled. Thank the lord for giving us a nice judge. I carried Jess out of the courtroom and Jacob followed.

"Jess, look at me." Jacob said. "You're doing fine." she looked up and wiped her eyes.

"I don't like going up there, please don't make me do it again." Jake took Jess and held her.

"You don't have to, okay?" she nodded and we went back and took our seats. Then they called my name. Wait, my name? I walked up and sat in the chair that Jess recently in. Why was I up here.

"Please state your name." The judge asked

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"Why, Miss. Cullen, what a lovely ring." she said looking at my engagement ring.

"Thank you."

"Now, how did this whole Jess thing start?" The attorney asked me

"Well she's always been a quite student in my class and I never thought of anything of it. Then one day when her dad was late of picking her up I saw bruises on her back. Then she told me her dad hits her and I told Jake."

"Hmm, and you don't think Jessica was lying?"

"No, no child lies of being hit."

"But what if she was doing something bad and he was punishing her."

"If by doing something bad you mean not letting her eat for three days, or calling her names or even hitting her for, him being late to get her for school? I don't think any of those are Jessica's fault." I told her.

"Kind of like how you were hit, Miss. Cullen." I feel back in the chair stunned. She looked at me and smiled. "I'm finished." she leaned over the stand and whispered to me "Tell Jacob I said hi." The rest of the trial went by fast, by the end of the day Jess was officially ours and Joshua would spend eight years in jail. When we were walking to the car Joshua's attorney approached us, or approached Jake.

"Hey Jake."

"Melissa." he said smiling. "How are you." I picked up Jess and placed her in her car seat. Then walked over to Jake who seemed to be having a great conversation with Melissa.

"Can we go please?" I asked him "I'm not feeling well."

"Sure." he said kissing my forehead. Melissa tried to hide the disgust on her face with a smile but it didn't work. "See you later." On the drive home Jake finally noticed something wasn't right. "You okay?"

"I just kind of feel sick."

"Well," he said taking my hand and kissing it. "other than being sick how happy are you that we are officially parent's of Jess?"

"I love it." I told him and I really was happy but something still seemed off.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I have big news. I've been sick lately because I'm pregnant:)<p>

This is amazing news and is giving me great idea's for writing.

Possible pregnancy for Renesmee soon 3

Tell me what you thought of this chapter.

Review-Review-Review


	13. From now on we'll be you and me

Being pregnant has not slowed me down. Lol. I brought some character from my other story "Different Kind Of Girl". If you don't know who they are, then go read the stories :) Hope you enjoy this new, loving chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>From now on we'll be you and me<strong>

"Babe," Jake said as I pulled into our driveway and got out of the car. "I'm having some old friends stay with us for awhile."

"Wait, what?" I said as I opened the front door, keeping my cell balanced between my shoulder and cheek. I still wasn't feeling well and I really didn't want guests over.

"It's fine there going to take the two rooms by the steps."

"Why two rooms?"

"They have kids. This way Jess will have someone to play with." I heard him talking to someone else in the station. "Alright I have to go they should be there soon, I'll pick Jess up after work. She's with Bella and Alice right?"

"Yeah." I sighed flopping onto the couch.

"Alrighty, love you."

"You too." I said hanging up. I tossed my cell on the side table and laid down on the couch. I'd get a couple hours before his friends came. Then the door bell rang. Fuck. I got up and answered the door smiling.

There stood a beautiful women, she looked like a model couldn't be that old. She had icy blue eyes and if you followed her long blond hair down her shoulders you'd see the big bulge under her shirt. She was pregnant.

"Hi," she said smiling and extending her hand "I'm Lea." even her voice was beautiful.

"It's nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand "I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessi, it doesn't matter to me."

"I'm Michael." the handsome man behind her said. He was tall, like Jake tall and he was build. He too did not look that old. I moved away from the door so they both could walk in. Michael carried in four suitcases and behind them trailed two little boys. The tallest smiled and walked over to me. He had blond hair and glasses and looked like his mom.

"I'm Kyle, I'm eight." he said smiling. The then the shortest tip-toed on over.

"I'm James, I'm six." he said holding onto his stuffed elephant. He looked more like his dad.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two. I'm Renesmee, and I'm old." I said laughing.

"I'm guessing Jake called you about five minutes ago?" Lea said resting on the arm of the couch.

"More like five seconds." I told her.

"I told you this was going to happen." she said talking to Michael "We should have just gotten a hotel."

"No! It's fine really. The two rooms at the top of the stairs are all yours." I told her. Both boys ran up the steps shouting out what side of the bed they wanted.

"Holy shit." Lea said reaching for my left hand. She held it up close to her face looking at my engagement ring. "This is beautiful. Did you know?" she looked at Michael.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I forgot to mention it." he said blushing a little. She wobbled over to him and tapped him on the cheek.

"You men are forgetting a lot these days." she told him. He kissed her cheek and walked up stairs with their luggage.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how do you know Jake?" I asked her.

"From Michael, he's been friends with Jake since Jake's been in like second grade, and Michael the fourth." she said rubbing her belly. "Do you have kids?" she asked. I nodded.

"One, her name is Jess, she's three." she clapped her hands together.

"Oh, yeah! Jake was telling Michael about that one day on the phone and I was eavesdropping." she said smiling. I liked her.

"Yeah, not to be rude or anything but how old are you?"

"Twenty-five." she said "Michael's twenty-six." Wow, they are young, I bet it's an awesome feeling being pregnant. She rubbed her big stomach and then looked at me. "Being pregnant is so painful, but you've been there with Jess, right?"

I looked down at the floor and I could feel tears brimming my eyes. "Ah, no. She's adopted, I'm not feeling too well at the moment I'm going to lay down."

"Renesmee I'm sorry." she said looking so sad.

"No, really it's fine. I just don't feel good." I said. I walked upstairs and into our bedroom and laid down. I really did need to sleep because I wasn't feeling good at all.

(POV Jacob)

"Daddy," Jess said from the backseat "I have two boyfriends, is that bad?" I smiled as I looked at my adorable daughter in the backseat.

"Yes, that is bad." I told her. "Why do you have two."

"Because I couldn't decide, silly. Don't you have two girlfriends?"

"No!" I said laughing. "When you're grownup if you have two girlfriends you're in BIG trouble." I pulled into the driveway and noticed a car Michael's car. I got Jess out of the back of the cruiser and carried her inside the house. Kyle and James were watching tv and ran over to hug me when they say me. I set Jess on the ground and scooped those two up in a hug.

"We missed you!" they both said at the same time.

"Daddy?" Jess said pulling on my pant leg.

"One minute Jess." I told her "I missed you guys two, where are your two weird parents?"

"Daddy?" Jess said again

"Jess, one minute."

"Kitchen." James said. I walked into the kitchen and Michael was leaning against the counter drinking a beer and Lea sat in the kitchen chair drinking water.

"My boy!" Michael said coming over and hugging me. Michael was like my brother and we knew each other so well. I walked over to Lea and hugged her not wanting her to get up.

"Lea, have you put on weight since the last time I saw you?" I said joking with her.

"Haha, Mr. Funny-Man, this one's growing and kicking like there's no tomorrow." she said rubbing her belly. "Um, I think I might have made Renesmee cry."

"Why?" Michael and I both said at the same time.

"I started talking about being pregnant, and I didn't know Jess was adopted so I just assumed..anyway she started getting teary eyed, said she wasn't feeling well and went up to take a nap."

"Ah, sensitive subject." I told her "She got an abortion two years ago, and regrets it big time. To add onto it she thought she was pregnant about a month ago and it turned out she wasn't."

"Oh my gosh, I feel so bad."

"It's fine." I told her. "I'll talk to her."

(POV Renesmee)

"Jess, it's fine." I told her as I put a band-aid over her scratch. It wasn't even that bad. She came running into the bedroom crying that Jake's handcuff's scratched her when he set her on the ground and he wouldn't pay attention so she could tell him.

"N-no, daddy h-hates me." she cried "H-he likes t-those boys b-better."

"Jess, no he doesn't." she rubbed her eye's with little fists. She face a red and her eyes looked so tired I could tell she just needed a nap. I picked her up in my arms and started walking around the room with her while she cried , rubbing her back and lightly bouncing. There was a light tape on the door and Jake stood there. "She sleeping?" he nodded. I laid her down on our bed and walked out in the hallway with Jake.

"You okay?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah, like I said I haven't been feeling well lately and I just needed to lay down." I said wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling myself close to him.

"Lea told me about how she mentioned you being pregnant with Jess."

"Oh, that, it was nothing. It just caught me off guard and all this emotion came flooding out and I just started crying. I don't know why, but I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." Jake said kissing my nose. He took my hand and led me downstairs to where Lea and Michael were sitting on couch watching tv.

"The boys are outside." Michael said. "I thought they would be making too much noise." Lea pushed herself off the couch and wobbled over to me. She took both my hands in hers and looked into my eyes.

"I am so sorry about before, please forgive me." she asked. I pulled free and wrapped her in a big hug.

"Yes, I forgive you." I told her.

"Oh thank god." Jake said sitting on the couch next to Michael "Now that we're all happy about a date night tonight? No kids."

"Depends where we end up going." Lea said. "Last date night I got dragged to a sports bar and I was the third wheel while these two love birds talked all night."

"They have some rides downtown like a Merry-go-round and Ferris Wheel, and some games. Sound good?" Jake said. I nodded and so did Lea.

* * *

><p>"You look very pretty tonight." Jake whispered in my ear as we entered Winter Wonderland. It looked so magical with all the trees lit.<p>

"Thank you." I said reaching up and kissing his cheek.

"Alright, enough PDA." Michael said coming up beside up holding Lea's hand. "Time to hit the big boy games." Big boy games was balloon darts, a basketball game, and the Hammer game. After a good hour of playing game Jake and I went on the Merry-go-round while Lea and Michael went on the Ferris Wheel. We took a seat in one of the sleigh looking booths and it began to spin.

Jake wrapped his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "When we get married, I want it to look like this." I told him. "All the lights and stuff it looks so pretty."

"I'll see what I can do." he said smiling.

"Jake, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" I couldn't believe what I was going to tell him, finding out myself just minutes before we left the house.

"I'm pregnant." I told him. He stared at me not moving, was he going into shock?

"A-are you positive?" I nodded.

"I took three test's before we left, I just had to because I haven't been feeling we'll lately."

"I'm actually going to be a dad?" I smiled at him. "Woooww!" he shouted and jumped off the ride. I followed him and he picked me up in a big hug and spun me in a circle. A couple passed up and looked concerned. "My fiancé is pregnant."

"Congratulations." they said. Lea and Michael walked over to us and gave Jake a look.

"What did we miss?" Lea asked.

"Renesmee is pregnant." Jake said smiling. Michael freaked out and hugged me and then hugged Jake. Lea just smiled and almost started crying.

"I'm sorry it's just amazing. This means our kids will be close in age and they can play together." she came over and hugged me. "I am so happy for you." Trust me I was happy too.

* * *

><p>We walked into my parents house to pick up the kids. My mom and dad where watching tv when I went over and sat with them. "I'm having a baby." I told them. My mom being the cry baby she is starting crying instantly, my dad went over and talked to Jake, Michael and Lea.<p>

"Oh, gosh this is amazing new." my mom said. "I have to call your Aunts and Uncles and grandma and grandpa."

"Mom, calm down. Let's take this day by day." I told her. "Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs sleeping. Why don't you guys stay tonight? Trust me, we have the room and the roads are getting bad." I looked at Michael and Jake who shrugged.

"Alright." I told her. My dad showed Michael and Lea to their room after the looked in on Kyle and James. I walked into the room Jess was sleeping in and went over to give her a kiss when she woke up.

"Mama?" she croaked rubbing her eyes.

"Hi baby, go back to sleep. I just wanted to say goodnight." I whispered.

"Where dad?" she whined half asleep.

"Right here." Jake said coming around and sitting on the bed with Jess. He bend down and whispered in her ear. Still half asleep a huge smile spread across Jess' face and she looked at me.

"Baby!" she whispered loudly and I nodded. "Yay." she sighed and her eyes began to drift close. I kissed her forehead and walked to my old room, where me and Jake would be staying. When I got in there I kicked off my shoes and flopped on the bed.

"I love you." Jake said as he laid next to me.

I flipped so I was on my back and looked at him "I love you too." he bend down and kissed my stomach.

"I love you too little guy...or girl." he whispered. I chuckled and brought his face to mine and kissed him. This was a good start to a new beginning.

* * *

><p>Awe, I love this chapter. MICHAEL AND LEA :) My two favorite characters I've ever written.<p>

So what did you think of this chapter? Thank you again for ALL the reviews.

I'm glad you like the chapters.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	14. Cry Just A Little Bit

I know I skipped a lot of her pregnancy, but do you want the story to continue or not :)

I'm very sorry I've taken so long to update, I'm been very stressed lately, but here it is. It's a long one (hopefully)

Please enjoy:)

* * *

><p><strong>Cry Just A Little Bit<strong>

(Five Months)

"Jake this is the best gift ever!" I said petting Crack and Nancy. I hadn't seen these two lovely German Shepherds since Jake but them in the kennel for a couple of weeks. I missed them like crazy, and they were licking my face like crazy.

"Alright guys, get off my bed." Jake said snapping his fingers and both dogs jumped off listening to him. "What are you reading?"

"What To Expect When You're Expecting." I told him setting the books down. It had been five months since I found I was pregnant and being as small as I am I already have a pretty noticeable, big, bump.

"And what are you expecting to happen?" he asked

"Well, I should have felt the baby moving, but I haven't yet."

"Don't worry." he said taking the book from me and helping me off the bed. "I bet you will soon." As we walked down the stairs Jake held my hand. Through this whole pregnancy he's been so cautious, always thinking I was going to fall.

"Where is Jess?" I asked while I went and got some water.

"She really wanted to go down to the station today for some reason so since Emmett was off I let the boys take her."

"The boys?" I said taking a sip of water. "You mean Robert, Jackson and all those other crazy cops you work with."

"They're not crazy." he said pulling his tie around his neck, I walked over and tied it for him. "Come with me to the station, and you can get Jess." I went and grabbed my coat a walked to the car. "Lock the doors when you get home."

"Jake, I know." I said taking his hand in mine. Jake still hasn't found who broke into our house and I know it upsets him every day. As we pulled into the station I noticed it wasn't even that crowded, which was unusual.

"You okay?" Jake asked as we walked into the station.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Listen, I know it's probably annoying of me to keep asking but I just want to make sure."

"I know." I said taking his face in my hands. "I'm fine thought, _we're_ fine." He bend down and kissed my forehead.

"Mommy!" I heard Jess shout as we walked into the sections where all the officers desk where. Jess ran forward and wrapped her arms around my belly.

"Nessi!" All the guys shouted there were about ten of them and they were all Jake's close friends.

"Oh look at that belly!" Jackson one of the officers said coming forward. "You're huge!" My mouth dropped open, excuse me?

"What this idiot is trying to say is that you look glowing." Peter, another officer said walking forward.

"Mama, mama." Jess said taping my leg. "We get the doggies back?"

"Yes." I said picking her up. Everyone looked like I was crazy. "Guy's it's fine she's not even that heavy." Jake came over and took Jess from me and set her on the ground.

"Please, let's just be safe." he said kissing Jess on the cheek and he did the same for me. "Go on and go home. I'll call you later."

"Whatever." I said taking Jess' hand and walking to the car. After getting her in her car seat we went to the grocery store.

"This one." Jess said pointing to the box of cereal she wanted. I handed it to her as she sat silently in the little kid seat in the cart. Someone from behind me cleared their throat and I turned to see who it was. It was a handsome man about Jake's age, same height but paler and build the same.

"Hi, can you help me?" he asked me politely. I nodded. "I'm looking for the ice-cream."

"Oh, that's right around the corner and to the left." I said pointing. He laughed and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Sorry I'm new here. I'm Felix." he said extending his hand.

"Renesmee." I said shaking it. "How do you like it so far?"

"It's good, I start my new job tomorrow so it should be a good start."

"Where do you work."

"I'm going to be a pre-school teacher, down by West 3rd Street."

"Ohmygosh," I said pointing at him. "you're the new teacher?"

"Yeah, do you teach there?" he asked me.

"Yeah, my daughter Jess is in my class. Actually your class is right across from mine, so if you need anything just ask me." I told him.

"I'll take you up on that. Why don't we go get a coffee one day, you'll be the first friend I actually made here."

"Alright." I told him. After exchanging numbers we went our separate ways. Once we got home, I fed and gave Jess a bath. I was braiding her hair in the living room when the phone rang.

"Yellow?" she answered smiling. "Hi, daddy, when are you going to be home. She's braiding my hair." I finished her hair and tied it at the end. "I promise, alright I love you too." Jess handed me the phone and went to go let Crack and Nancy in from outside.

"Hey."

"Hi, baby." Jake said softly. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." I said slowly getting off the couch, I gasped at the pain I felt in my lower back and feel back into the couch, I also starting feeling dizzy. I heard the phone hit the floor.

"Mama?" Jess said walking in with Crack, Nancy and Angel. She saw the phone and picked it up. "Daddy? I don't know." I gasped as I felt another sharp pain in my back. "Hurry, daddy." then she hung up.

"Jess, no." I said and I moved my hand to my lower back to rub out the pain but it did nothing. "It's fine." I tried to smile but the pain was too much.

"Mama, are you okay." she crawled onto the couch. I leaned forward as much as I could trying to take the pain off my back. I could feel tears falling down my face.

"I'm fine baby." I told her. Living only 20 minutes from the station it took Jake 10minutes to get to the house if he was speeding. He ran into the living room and knelt down in front of me.

"Rob, take Jess in the kitchen." Jake told the other officer who carried Jess off. "Hey baby, you okay?"

"Yeah." I said weakly moving my head so I could look at him. "Just really bad back pain. You didn't need to come home."

"Yes, I did." he said sitting next to me and rubbing my back, which had started to feel better. I leaned back and rested my head against his shoulder. "How's this little guy?" he said rubbing my swollen belly.

"Oh, so it's a boy?" I said smiling.

"Well duh, and we're going to name him either Wyatt or Noah."

"Well if it's a girl, she's going to be named Emma."

"I'm pretty sure it's a boy." Jake said smiling. Jess walked into the room and ran to Jake.

"I didn't know what to do daddy. I'm sorry." she said.

It's fine-" I started to say but was interrupted by the crashing that came through the window. Something on fire was thrown through the living room window. Jake quickly put the fire out, and push me and Jess back into the corner of the room. Jess held Angel while, Crack and Nancy stood in front of us in attack stance, ready to attack anyone that would try to hurt me or Jess. Jake took Rob and went to search around the house.

"Mama?" Jess whispered "Are we going to be okay?"

"Of course. If your daddy is here we will always be safe." I told her. After a good ten minutes Jake came back in, Crack and Nancy sat down and Jess was relieved.

"Fucking ridiculous." Jake shouted storming back in the house. "This son of a bitch does this shit while I'm home?" he was angry. I took Jess and pushed her gently towards the steps, and she went up to her room. "I swear to god when I find him I will kill him myself, whoever the hell this person is."

"Jake, calm down." I told him as I walked over and set my hands on his shoulders.

"No, Renesmee, I can't calm down. This bastard is ruining our lives, and you and Jess almost got hurt. I'm finding him, this is it, I don't care if I have to work without sleep, I'm finding him."

"Jake, listen to yourself. You need to realize that me and Jess and the baby are fine." I cupped his face in my hands. "As long as you're here I'm safe."

"No," he said backing away." I'll see you tomorrow maybe." he said and he left. Really, he just left. I relocked all the doors and windows tucked Jess into bed with Angel and then fell asleep in my own bed with Crack and Nancy.

* * *

><p>"He really was that mad?" Beckie asked the next day at school.<p>

"Yeah, he's been trying so hard to find out whoever this person is, and as soon as he get's ten steps forward something sends him five steps back."

"Must suck being engaged to a cop." she said opening the class room door so the kids could walk in.

"Only when I don't get to see him for a long period of time." I told her. The kids began coming and we gave them all an ABC worksheet to do. Felix walked over from across the hall, as Beckie explained what the kids where to do, I went to talk to him.

"It's nice to see you again, Renesmee."

"Nice to see you, Felix." I told him "How's class so far?

"Pretty amazing, these are probably the best student's I've ever taught." he said smiling.

"They are some special kids." I told him peeking back at my class.

"Hey, so I was thinking do you want to go get something to eat one day and just talk." he asked "You know being new here I don't really know a lot of people."

"Of course." I told him "How about tomorrow?" that was Jake's day off and if he still wanted to work I could have my mom babysit Jess.

"Perfect, I'll call you." he said and went back to his class. Once school was finally over Jess and I drove home. When we got inside Jake was walking into the room from the kitchen, he smiled when he saw us.

"Daddy!" Jess yelled and ran towards Jake and gave him a big hug. I walked over and look into his beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said "the way I acted was uncalled for, and it probably stressed you out and you need to be relaxed right now."

"It's fine." I said wrapping my arms around his waist and I reached up and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you." he knelt down and placed his hands on my stomach and kissed it. "I love you too." That's when I felt it, I felt the kick. I looked down at Jake, he had to have felt it. I placed my hand where the kick was and it happened again.

"Ohmygod," I said looking at him "I feel him." Jake got up, smiling, and kissed me.

"It's going to be a boy." Jake said laughing.

* * *

><p>(Seven Months)<p>

"You are so fat." Beckie said laughing as she helped me clean up the after-math of the baby shower that went on a couple of hours ago.

"I know, I didn't think my belly could get this big but it did, and I even feel fat" I told her.

"Do you know the sex?" Beckie asked me.

"No, Jake does and he won't let me know or go into the nursery. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"You would think you would know the sex since the baby is inside you. Like if it's a boy it's wiener has to touch you from the inside."

"Ew, Beckie that's disgusting." I told her packing all the plates into the dishwasher. I walked back into the living room and Jake walked in with Rob, Jackson and Peter.

"Hey babe." Jake said coming over and kissing my forehead. "How was this party."

"Good, you were supposed to be here for it." I said backing away and grabbing more plates.

"I know, and I've apologized multiple times." he took the plates from me and loaded them in the dishwasher. Beckie left the kitchen and went to talk to Rob, Jackson and Peter, but mostly just Jackson.

"Yes, you apologized but sometimes that's not enough, Jake." I said sitting in the kitchen chair. I was physically and emotionally drained and I just wanted Jake to be with me today but he had to work. I was really sick of his work.

"Renesmee," he said walking over and kneeling in front of me "talk to me, what's wrong?"

"I'm so tired. I want to just have this baby and then nap for a hundred years, but I probably won't be sleeping at all."

"I know, and that's why I'm taking off work for a couple weeks after the baby is born so I can help you."

"Wait, you are?" I asked him

"You didn't think I would?" he asked me.

"Well, no. I thought you wanted to get back to work as soon as possible." I told him.

"Well, yeah I do but I'm going to stay home for awhile so I can help you." he said smiling. "Cheer up, sad isn't a good look on you."

"Ass." I mumbled. Jake helped me off the chair and we walked back into the living room to find Beckie talking to Jackson of course.

"Can they just date already?" Jake asked "We have to set them up on a date or something."

"You're so cute when you try to set people up." I told him.

"Hey, guy's we were thinking we should go to a movie sometime, like all four of us." Jackson said.

"I mean, I guess I could arrange that." Jake said smiling and I winked at him.

"C'mon I'll walk you too your car." Jackson said holding Beckie's coat so she could put it on.

"How cute!" I squealed clapping my hands together.

"Yeah, yeah." Jake said kissing my cheek "We're a better couple." I agreed.

* * *

><p>Alright what do you think? Who do you think has been breaking into their house?<p>

Also should the baby be a boy or girl. Also give me some other names to throw in.

Hope you liked this story.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	15. The Walls Burned Down And Our Love Fell

Hi, I know it's been awhile since my last chapter, but I am sorry. I'm so busy these days :)

I wanted to let you know my pregnancy is going well and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

It's a long one :D

* * *

><p><strong>The Walls Burned Down And Our Love Fell Down<strong>

(8 Months)

"I can't get a hold of him." Alice said from the driver's side of the car. My water broke while I was having a girls day and Jake wasn't home and Jess was with one of her school friends.

"Alice," I said while I was deep breathing in the back with Rose "get him to the hospital. I will be so pissed if he isn't there."

"Just focus on breathing." Rosalie said turning my attention back to her.

"Ow!" I said grabbing my stomach as I felt a pain. "Alice, this hurts please hurry." Five minutes later we pulled into the emergency entrance.

"We have a pregnant woman here!" Rose shouted as she helped me out of the car and into a wheel chair, and I just prayed that Jake would get here soon.

(POV Jake)

"How about another one?" Emmett asked holding out a second beer for me.

"No thanks." I said pushing it away "I'm good really."

"Ever since you stopped drinking, it's made me stop drinking." Emmett said setting his beer aside.

"It's a good thing you stop drinking every weekend." Edward said to Emmett "Rosalie was starting to pick up the habit." All of us boys were out a sports bar across town enjoying ourselves.

"I know New year's was night that does not even need to be mentioned." Jasper said. I almost forgot how Alice jumped on top of Renesmee.

"Is there a Jacob Black here?" The bartender said holding up the phone. I raised my hand and he walked over and handed the phone to me.

"Hello?"

"Jacob, ohmygod thank you Jesus for letting me get a hold of you." it was Alice. "Renesmee's water broke. You need to get here, like now."

"Alright, Alice I'm on my way." I said quickly and gave the phone back. "C'mon guys I'm going to be a dad." The drive to the hospital was long, too long I rushed into the hospital waiting room and found Esme, Rosalie and Alice. "Where is she?"

"Room 312, Bella is with her." Alice said, I left them in the waiting room and walked into Renesmee's room. She was laying on her side facing away from me. Bella saw me, smiled and quietly walked away. I went over to Renesmee's side and pulled a chair over to face her, she was crying. I reached for her hand and her eyes shot open.

"Jake!" she basically shouted, then she started sobbing "Oh, I didn't think you were going to make it, I was so scared."

"Hey, I'm here." I said pushing hair back from her face, I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Is Jess here?" Renesmee asked "I really want to see her."

"I don't think so, but I'll text Emmett to go get her, you just rest I'm not leaving." she nodded and closed her eyes.

(POV Renesmee)

I woke up and looked around the hospital room, my whole family was in there. Jake was in the chair next to my bed, my mom and dad had a small couch, Alice and Jasper had a cot as well as Rosalie and Emmett, even Esme and Carlisle shared a little chair. I saw Jess sitting at the window coloring a picture.

"Psst." I said she turned and look with wide eyes. She dropped the crayon and ran towards the bed, which she crawled up into.

"Mommy," she said staring up at me "are you going to be okay?"

"Of course I am." I told her "Why would I not be?"

"Well, you don't look so good, and sometimes people that are really sick die. I don't want you to die mommy." Jess whispered.

"Jessica, I am not going to die. Who told you that?" I asked her.

"Uncle Emmy." she said looking down at her teddy.

"Emmett!" I shouted waking everyone. Emmett shot out of his chair and stared at me "You told her I'm going to die?"

"What? No, I was rambling on and mentioned something like 'It's not like she'll die'. I didn't mean it that way." he said.

"Emmett she's three, you don't say stuff like that." I told him

"I know, and I'm sorry it was a mistake." she said coming over and picking Jess up "Your mom is not going to die, she is just having a baby it's no big deal." Jess leaned forward and Emmett set her back on the bed. She pressed her face gently against my belly.

"Hi baby, you're inside our mama. Please don't hurt her, I can't wait till you get here." Jess said then kissed my belly. I couldn't hold back my tears of how cute that was.

"Alright," the doctor said coming in. "where going to induce you and that baby will be here in no time. You ready?" Jake came over and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah," I told him "I'm ready."

(15 hours later)

"Hi baby." I cooed to my new born baby as I rocked it.

"How are you feeling?" Jake said sitting next to me.

"Okay I guess." I said kissing the baby's head. "Beautiful."

"She is, our little Emma." Jake said wrapping his arm around me. I leaned against him and looked at our beautiful, healthy baby girl. There was a knock at the door and Jess popped her head in.

"Baby!" she yelled and ran forward. Jake stopped her before she jumped onto the bed.

"Jess, you can't go crazy. I know you're excited, but let's calm down." he set her on his lap. "This is your little sister, Emma." Jess leaned forward and lightly kissed the baby.

"She's small." Jess said "Is she going to get any bigger." I nodded at her.

"Can we come see the baby?" My mom asked poking her head in the room.

"Of course." I told her and the whole family piled in. I handed Emma to my mom and let her get passed around as I rested against Jake.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked me.

"Fine sore, I just need some sleep." I told her that's all.

"Then sleep silly." Rose said placing Emma in her little crib. "We'll come see her when you're home and awake." After everyone left, I moved so I was comfortable and laid my head against Jake's chest.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I yawned and drifted to sleep.

(1 month later)

"Shh." I said to a crying Emma as I rocked her in her room. This room Jake painted and decorated with the help of my mom and Esme. The top half of the walls were a light brown and the bottom was a light pink. They placed a white crib and rocker in there as well as a changing table picture of the family on the walls and my favorite pink curtains. I loved her room.

Emma let out another short little cry. It was 2am and I was very tired, I told Jake to go back to work tonight and I totally regret it now, because I really need him right now. After a half hour of rocking Emma finally went to sleep. I set her in her crib and tip-toed to my room.

When I opened my eyes it was light outside, had I slept that long? I looked at my lock 10:00. Eight hours was enough for me. When I went to go check on Emma she wasn't in her crib, Jess wasn't in her room because of school. When I went downstairs Jake has Emma in his arms and he was making breakfast.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. "I thought you'd be sleeping?"

"Nope." he said coming over and kissing me. "I wanted to make my beautiful girls breakfast." I took Emma from him and sat down.

"This little one kept me up late, I didn't mean to sleep in till ten."

"Nessi, it's fine really." he said setting pancakes in front of me. "Thanks, did Jess go to school fine?" Jess has been having trouble going to school since I'm not there.

"Yeah, I told her you we're thinking of stopping up there and she relaxed a little." he grabbed his plate and sat down with me.

"You have to work again tonight?" he nodded "Till what time."

"Ten, it's not that late since I worked late last night." he said taking a bite of pancake.

"Well at least you can be with me today." I told him

"I can't go up to the school with you, babe. I have to go get some sleep before tonight."

"Are you serious?" I asked him. "I really wanted to spend some time with you. We haven't had any alone time together since Emma was born."

"I know, and we will." he said.

"When? When the damn station burns down and you get a month off work?" I said "You promised you would be here for me, and we wouldn't grow apart and that's what's happening." I got up only finishing half of my pancake. I set Emma in her play pin and I quickly got dressed in yoga pants, an old college sweatshirt and Ugg's. I changed Emma, and set her in her car seat and carried her out to the car. I hated fighting with Jake, but I couldn't help the way I felt. When I walked into the classroom all the kids began jumping for and getting excited.

"Calm down." Beckie said , then she came over and hugged me. I walked over and set the car seat on my desk. "Look at how cute she is, let me hold her."

"Alright." I said picking Emma up and handing her to Beckie. I walked to the front of the class. "Hi, guys."

"Hi, Miss. Cullen." they all shouted. I saw Jess in the back and I winked at her.

"Have you guys been good since I've been gone?" I asked and they all nodded. "Well then what are you doing standing there, come give me a hug." they all ran forward and attacked me.

"Miss. Cullen is that your new baby?" little Adeline asked me.

"Yeah do you want to meet her?" she nodded. I pulled my desk chair over and sat in it and Beckie gave me Emma. I leaned forward a little so all the kids could see her.

"She's so small." Bruce said .

"She's supposed to be this small Bruce." I told him. The lunch bell rang and kids grabbed their stuff and Beckie took them and left to eat. I walked back over and placed Emma in her car seat.

"Knock Knock." a voice said and I turned to see Felix walking over.

"Hey," I said hugging him "how are you?"

"I'm good I've been waiting for you to come back to school so I can see that beautiful face." he said to me.

"Oh, well aren't you sweet." I told him. "We need to catch up."

"I know. Hey how about tonight?"

"I don't have a babysitter, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." he said "How about I come over and we order pizza, just hangout." I thought for a moment, Jake would be at work so I needed someone to keep me company.

"Alright, I guess." I told him. I gave him my address and left the school. Beckie would be over shortly to drop Jess off. When I got home there was a note on the counter in the kitchen

_Went to work early, they needed me. -Jake_

"Yeah, well I need you too." I mumbled. I took Emma out and fed her and then set her in her play pin with a few toys. I let Nancy and Crack in and they went to sleep on the couch.

As I cleaned the house I wasn't paying attention to the time and I finally noticed Jess was home when she ran through the door.

"Mama!" she said coming in and setting her bag on the couch.

"Hey, Jess where's Beckie?" I asked.

"She said she was going to see Mr. Jackson at the station, and to call her." Jess said walking into the kitchen and coming back out with a Juice Box. "Hey Emma." Jess said leaning over the play pin at the smiling baby.

"Mr. Cudmore is coming over for dinner." I told her and looked at me with a nasty face. "What?"

"I don't like him, mama." she told me sitting on the couch "He's weird."

"Jess, be nice to him when he comes over, got it?" she nodded. Emma started crying to I took her upstairs and laid her down in her crib and she fell asleep. When I walked downstairs Felix was in my living room.

"Hey, Jess let me in, is that okay?" he asked me

"Yeah perfect." I said giving him a hug. We ordered pizza, and Jess was nice the whole time while we ate it. Around 8 I told Jess to go get ready for bed, and she ran upstairs, with Nancy and Crack.

"Emma is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen." Felix said as he watched me rock Emma back to sleep. I set Emma in her crib and slowly walked out of her room with Felix then we went to sit on the couch.

"Thanks for having dinner with me tonight." I told him .

"No, thank you for inviting me over."

"It's no problem." we had a moment of awkward silence until he broke it.

"You are so beautiful." he said to me.

"Haha, uh thanks." I said, this was getting a little weird.

"I really mean this Renesmee, ever since that day I met you in the store, I can't stop thinking of you. You are the women of my dreams and, and I want to be with you." he tried to reach for my hand but I pulled away and jumped off the couch.

"What are you doing, you know I'm with Jake." I told him.

"I know, and I don't care. I can tell you feel the same way. I will be a great father to Emma and Jess and I'll take care of you no matter what." he said getting up and moving towards me.

"Stop, it. I don't like you like that, Felix. I love Jake." I told him

"No!" he shouted "Listen, I'm not going to raise my voice, but you have to admit you do have feelings for me." All this yelling and shouting brought back memories of Mike, and him yelling at me.

"I don't have feeling for you Felix." I told him. He grabbed the framed picture of me and Jake off the table and threw it at me, and I moved and it hit the wall next to me.

"Mama?" Jess said sleepily from the top of the steps.

"Jess, go back upstairs." Felix shouted at her.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Jess asked.

"I said go upstairs." Felix said raising his voice. I ran up the steps and grabbed Jess. I opened the door to Emma's room and placed her inside and gave her my cell phone.

"Call daddy, and lock this door right now." I told her as I shut it. I heard the lock click when the door was fully shut. When I turned around Felix was standing there. He grabbed me by my arm and dragged me downstairs as we passed Jess' room I reached and opened the door letting Crack and Nancy out, once seeing I was hurt they started barking and growling at Felix.

"Shut them up." he said now grabbing my hair and pulling hard but I wasn't going to give in. "DO IT!"

"Heal." I told them both and they set their butts on the ground but kept growling. Felix dragged me downstairs and threw me on the couch.

"Let's be civil and talk this out." he said pacing back and forth.

"There is nothing to talk about, I don't like you Felix. I love Jake." he ran forward and roughly took my face in his hands.

"Say his name again, and I'll kill you." that's when I heard it, sirens. Jake.

"Jake." I whispered.

"Bitch." he said and then slapped me across the face. I pushed him backwards and ran towards the steps but he caught me from behind and threw me on the floor. "You're useless, you really think anyone is going to ever love you. You think Jake loves you? You are worthless, and you are a terrible mother." That's when Jake came through the door with three other guys guns drawn.

"Hand's up right now, you move you die." he said walking over to me. "Jackson, get him." I crawled up and Jake met me half way and wrapped me in a hug as I cried into his shoulder.

"I-I'm so sorry." I cried "I didn't k-know he was l-like this."

"Shh," Jake said hugging me tighter. "as long as you're okay I don't care about him." I pulled away and ran upstairs. Angel, Nancy and Crack stood guard in front of Emma's door. Jake ran ahead and told them to go downstairs, when he tried to open the door it wouldn't move. "Jess, it's me." I heard Emma crying from the other side. The lock clicked and Jess opened the door and ran into Jake's arms. He picked her up and held her tight, I ran forward and picked up a crying Emma.

"It's okay." I told her, as her crying began to die down. Jake walked over and wrapped his free arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "I was so stupid."

"Why was he even here?" Jake asked me, but Jackson walked in and interrupted.

"We're going to take him down to the station, want to talk to him?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah." Jake said placing Jess on the ground and left with Jackson. When I looked down Emma was back to sleep. I put her in her crib then picked Jess up and walked her into her room, and set Angel on the bed.. After laying down with her for ten minutes she finally fell asleep. When I closed the door Crank and Nancy sat there.

"C'mon guys, I think you guys get to sleep with me tonight. I walked with them into my room and Jake was already in there laying in bed. Nancy and Crank hopped on and laid at the bottom and I crawled over and rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Why was he here Renesmee." Jake asked, I moved so I could look at him

"He was a friend, and he wanted to have dinner with me. I didn't think much of it, and I feel like such an idiot." I told him.

"Don't feeling like an idiot, I should be the idiot here. I keep working and I know you need help with Emma, and I'm sorry. That's also why I've decided I'm going to take every other day off, and weekends too, but only if they need me."

"Jake, you don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to, okay? I want to be with you and Emma and Jess."

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." he said kissing me and we drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Okay, so what do you think. I have a picture of Emma and Emma's room on my profile go check it out.<p>

How did you like the story, wait was Felix the one breaking in too? ;) Who knows

Hope you enjoyed.

Review - Review -Review

-A


	16. Trust Is What You Need

I know I'm sorry I took so long but I've been very busy.

Christmas is soon, I need to do some shopping:)

I hope you enjoy this lovely chapter. One more and it's over.

* * *

><p><strong>Trust Is What You<strong> **Need**

( October 29th )

"GUESS WHAT TODAY IS!" Jess shouted from the doorway of my bedroom. I pretended to sleep and let Jake handle her.

"What?" he mumbled back.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, I'M FOUR DADDY!" Jess screamed and ran over and jumped on the bed. I rolled over and kissed her forehead.

"Mama, I'm so excited." she said jumped up and down. Jake rolled out of bed and stretched.

"I'm going to make a special breakfast for the birthday girl. What would you like?" Jake said bowing, Jess giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, please." she said and Jake walked out. I whimper came from the baby monitor and that meant Emma was up. I rolled out of bed and went in her room and picked up my smiling baby. "Mama, what are we doing today?"

"We're going to grandma's." I told her as I changed Emma's diaper.

"But why? I thought we we're going to go to build-a-bear?" Jess asked me

"I know, but everyone wanted to see the baby so I thought it would be a good idea."

"Well can't they see her tomorrow? I want to do something else."

"No Jess." I told her. "It's set we're going to grandma and grandpa's." she turned and walked out of the room without another word, Crack and Nancy followed. I carried Emma downstairs, grabbed a bottle and fed her.

"What's wrong Jess?" Jake asked when he noticed she was sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

"I just don't want to go to grandpa and grandma's tonight. I want to go to build-a-bear." she whined

"I know, but we're going to have a good time at grandma and grandpa's. I promise." he told her, she shrugged her shoulders and he set a plate of pancakes in front of her and she smiled. After ever was finished eating and everyone was changed we piled into the car.

"Can Angel, Crack and Nancy come?" Jess asked.

"No, sweetie there isn't enough room." I told her. Jess was quite the whole ride which was very unusual and I knew something was wrong. When we got to my mom's we we're greeted by the whole family.

"Let me see the little monster." my mom said, I noticed Jess started to walk forward then she realized my mom was talking about Emma. I handed her over and went into the kitchen while everyone was glued to Emma, everyone except Jess. I saw the backdoor open and I followed her outside and saw her walk into the woods. I didn't want to scare her so I followed closely as she walked through the woods, the path seemed familiar. Then it hit me, the meadow. As I walked into the clearly all the flowers bloomed, and it looked beautiful.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked when she finally noticed I was behind her.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" I asked her "You know you're not supposed to walk off, you're lucky I followed you."

"Why don't you just go back to Emma." Jess said walking over to the tree and sitting under it. I sat down next to her and looked at her little face.

"Because I want to be with you." I told her. "What's wrong?"

"No one cares it's my birthday." she said sadly. "It's all about Emma." Then it hit me, I shouldn't have acted the way I did this morning. I wrapped my arm around Jess and pulled her close to me.

"Jess, I'm sorry. Everyone cares it's your birthday." I told her

"No, no one does." she pouted. I had to prove to her I cared, I had to make up for this morning, and for not showing her I cared, because I did care about Jess' birthday. I picked Jess up in my arms and carried her back to the house and set her down.

"Stay here." I walked over to Jake whispered in grabbed Jess' hand and walked her out to the car and strapped her in her car seat.

"Where are we going?" Jess asked.

"Me you and daddy are going to build-a-bear." I told her smiling. Jake walked out of the house and got into the car and started it.

"Ready munchkin?" Jake said smiling as he backed out of the driveway. We when got to the mall Jess pulled us into build-a-bear.

"Let's make Emma one too." Jess said. She went to work while Jake and I stayed behind to watch. I loved Jess, because even at four she was the most amazing little girl I've ever met.

(Two weeks later)

"Can I be a princess when I get older?" Jess asked me as I braided her hair.

"You can be whatever you want to be when you get older." I told her. I finished her hair and went downstairs to order dinner, pizza of course.

"When is daddy getting home?" Jess asked as she pulled her coat on.

"Seven, where do you think you're going?"

"Since Emma is sleeping I'm going to go play outside with Nancy and Crack." she said putting on her little boots, and white fuzzy hat.

"Alright, but stay in the backyard." I told her. I went to wash dishes so I could watch Jess as she threw the ball for the dogs and they'd go and chase it. I focused on washing the dishes since there were a lot it took awhile. After finishing I looked into the backyard, where was Jess?

"Jess?" I yelled out opening the backdoor. But there was no sound, Nancy and Crack played with a rope in the middle of the yard. "Jess? Jessica?" I ran out into the back. I ran around the whole outside of the house calling her name. Finally I ran back in and grabbed the phone and called Jake.

"Black." he answered.

"Jake, it's Jess." I didn't realize I was crying until my tears started falling on my hand. "She's gone."

"Wait, what do you mean she's gone." he asked

"She was playing with the dogs in the back yard, and I looked down to do the dishes for a couple minutes and then she was gone. Oh god, Jake this is all my fault." I sobbed into the phone.

"No, it's not. Me and a couple of the guys are heading to the house right now." he said then hung up. I called Crack and Nancy into the house. I heard Emma crying and I ran upstairs and got her out of her crib. I carried her downstairs and looked out all the windows. She had to be somewhere. After a couple minutes I heard the cruisers pull into the yard and Jake run in threw the front door. He walked toward me and wrapped me in a hug, making sure not to crush Emma.

"The guys are searching around the house and in the woods." he said rubbing my back.

"Jake, she was there. She was playing with the dogs and now she's not. I don't understand I should have heard something."

"It's fine, we're going to find her. I promise." he said looking into my eyes. "I don't want you to worry, go feed Emma, and I'm going to help the guys look." I nodded and went into the kitchen and made Emma a bottle. Jess never runs off, she wouldn't go somewhere without telling me. Jake walked back into the house, but what was in his hand. Jess' red hat, and blood was on it. I almost dropped Emma when I stood up, and started crying all over again.

Jake came over and took Emma from me as I slowly sank to the floor in the kitchen. He went and placed Emma in her play-pin then walked over to me. "Jake, this can't be happening." I said sobbing against his shoulder.

"Nessi, I'm going to find her." I could hear in his voice it pained him to say this.

"I can't lose her Jake. I've barely had a year with her." I told him. He took my face in his hands and looked at me.

"Listen to me, I will find her, but I need you to be strong, okay? Take Emma and go upstairs, I'm going to call your mom and family and have them stay with you."

"Jake, I want to be with you." I whispered.

"I know, I want to stay here and be with you too, but I have to go find her. Now, come on." He helped me up from the floor, and walked me over where I picked Emma up. "Go on up to our room, play with Emma." I kissed Jake and walked upstairs to our room, he had to find Jess. I couldn't lose her.

* * *

><p>"He's going to find her." my mom said rubbing my back as I laid next to her in my bed. My whole family had showed up after Jake called them. Esme and Carlisle took care of Emma while Jasper, Emmet and my dad went with Jake to search the woods.<p>

"This isn't your fault, Nessi." My aunt Alice said "You didn't see it."

"That's the point, Alice. I should have been paying attention, she's four and I left her alone in the backyard."

"Nessi, you were able to see her." Rosalie said. "I would have done the same thing with Maddy and Angela."

"Jake also said it must have been someone that knew the dogs." Alice said "You know they would've attacked if they didn't know the person." My mom's cell phone rang and she reached over and answered it.

"Hello? What? Where? Okay, we're on our way." she said then hung up. "Get changed they found Jess." I quickly pulled on jeans, a white tee and a heavy grey cardigan. Esme and Carlisle stayed with Emma while the rest of us went to Jess. We stopped in front of my parents house.

"What's going on?" I asked my mom.

"Jake, said it's in some meadow. He said you would know the way from here." and I did. I quickly ran through the woods and ran into the clearly. At least ten cops stood there along with Jake, guns drawn. There was also Jasper, Emmett and my dad. But they weren't looking at me, they were looking at the tree in the middle. I ran to the front of the crowd running for the tree, but a pair of hands grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back.

"Let me go." I shouted.

"Renesmee, stop." it was Jake. That's when I relaxed and looked at the tree, there stood Jess with Mike. "Renesmee, calm down."

"Calm down? Jake, what is he doing? What are you doing why aren't you over there?" I shouted at him.

"Because..." he struggled to get his words out "Because he has a gun on her." What?

"Renesmee." I heard Mike yell. We weren't far away so I could hear him "What's wrong why such the long face?" he smiled at me.

"You son of a bitch." I yelled running forward but Jake held me back.

"Better hold your girl back, Jacob." Mike said "You know what's going to happen if she tries to make a move."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I need you Renesmee. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to attack you at your apartment that one night, it was an accident. I overreacted and I freaked." It was Mike, this whole time.

"Mike, please." I said to him "Stop this, whatever you want you can have it."

"Anything?" Mike asked.

"Yes, anything if you will just give me Jess back." he thought about it for a moment then smiled.

"I know what I want." he said. "I want you."

"No." Jake said in probably the scariest voice I've ever heard, he was pissed.

"Did I ask you black?" Mike said

"No, but that's my daughter you have and you think you're going to get my fiancé? Not happening." Jake said. But it had to happen. I didn't think I just shouted the first thing that came into my head.

"Deal." I said, Jake looked at me like I was crazy. I looked back at Jess, she was crying, Mike had a pretty hard grip on her hair, his other hand held a gun to her head.

"Renesmee, you can't do this." Jake said. I leaned forward and pressed my nose right to his.

"I love you, Jacob Black. I have to do this, just trust me." I kissed him then walked forward. As I got closer I could see how scared Jess looked, and I saw the cut on her forehead. "Let her go." he looked at me then released Jess. She ran forward and I scooped her up in my arms, as she began to cry.

"Mama, I was so scared." she cried.

"I know." I told her, I tried not show her I was also crying. I set her back on the ground and she ran to Jake. I walked towards Mike and he smiled, this was horrible.

"I've missed you." he said placing his hand on my cheek. That's when I took the chance. I kicked him in his groin and knocked the gun out of his hand, he tried to lung forward at me, but was stopped short when two bullets struck him in the chest. I looked back at Jake as he ran toward me and holstered his weapon.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." he said wrapping me in a hug.

"Thank you for trusting me." I whispered into his ear.

"Always." Jake said kissing me. Finally, I could relax, because it was finally over.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? They found her.<p>

One more chapter and it's over sadly.

I've hoped you enjoyed

Review - Review - Review

-A


	17. This Is It, This Is The End

**This is it. The last chapter to the story. **

It was a fun way, sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy.

Renesmee's wedding dress, and the bride maid's dresses will be on my profile:)

Enjoy,

* * *

><p><strong><span>This Is It.<span>**

(17 months later)

"Nervous?" my dad asked as we stood behind the church door. Today was the day, I was finally marrying Jacob. After a having another baby I decided it would be smart if we got married before we popped out another one.

Another being our eight month old son Brady. I was so excited when I found out we were having a boy. I knew that Jake was excited. I heard the music begin to play and the church doors opened, and all I saw were 330 people staring back at me. I gripped my dad's arm as he led me forward.

Jake looked so nice with his tuxedo, Brady sat in a wagon making cute little noises and everyone laughed. Jess stood next to Alice who was holding Emma, they all looked so nice in their purple dresses.

Once we got to the front my dad kissed my cheek and placed my hand and Jakes. I looked into his eyes and it seemed like no one else existed but him.

The priest read what he had to and then it was time for the vows. I was first, everyone laughed as I pulled the folded piece of paper out of my boobs. "Since I was a little girl, I would dream up the perfect wedding. The perfect dress, the perfect ceremony, the perfect hair, the perfect flowers, the perfect man. It was the day you proposed that I realized I had been blessed with my perfect man and suddenly no other part of my "perfect" wedding seemed to hold the same significance as it did before." I didn't realize I was crying until the tears began to hit the paper.

"I am so blessed to be standing here today in front of all of our friends and family, celebrating our love and future together. Since the day we met you made me want to be a person worthy of your love. I know we have our moments far from perfection, but everyone in this room can vouch that if any two people can make it through anything, it would be you and I. Today, I make a promise that I will spend every day for the rest of our lives together proving that I am worthy of being your partner. I promise to let you have the television whenever there is a sports game on, and I promise to always take care of the dogs, and the cat you hate." everyone laughed.

" When I look into your eyes I see the future that others only dream about. There are no words to describe, that can describe to full extent how I feel about you. My life is nothing without you in it. Everything I am I owe to you. This moment is ours to cherish and it is only the start of our beautiful life together. You are my soul, you are my life, you are my everything."

Jake didn't even look nervous. He reached up and wiped a tear away, then he took out his piece of paper and began to read. "Today, as I give myself to you, my mind is clear and my commitment is strong. All that I am and all that I have to offer you in love and in joy. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, and I dare to dream again. Today Renesmee, I join my life to yours. Not merely as your husband but as your friend, your lover, and you confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life." I couldn't stop crying as he kept reading.

"I consider it an honor and a privilege to be the one you have chosen as your life's mate. I promise to be a true and faithful husband. To love, respect, and be honest with you always. I promise to be supportive of your goals and as you grow intellectually, emotionally, and spiritually. I promise to always take care of our children, and I will thank you every day for giving me them. I also promise to let you have more of the bed then me." he said laughing and everyone else did too.

" I will never be afraid to confide in you. I promise to be a good listener and a safe confidant. You are always safe and welcome in my innermost world and I promise to share my goals and ideas with you. As we grow together throughout our relationship, there are no limitations on the possibilities of your relationship and I hope we never realize just how high our high can be. I believe in you and I always will be here for you. Now, always and forever."

After he finished all I wanted to do was kiss him but I couldn't. After exchanging rings we said the final words.

"I do." I told him.

"Same." Jake said laughing.

"By the power invested in me and the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Jake took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. When I looked back at all our friends and family they all stood clapping and cheering, I was the happiest girl in the world.

(Reception)

"Hi my baby." I said to Brady as he rested in Jake's arms as Jake and I took our first dance. Jake leaned forward and kissed my head.

"I love you Mrs. Black." he whispered.

"I love the sound of that." I said to him. I looked at Brady as he clapped his hands together and smiled. Something pulled on my dress and I looked down at Jess who was trying to support Emma. I picked Emma up, and Jake picked up Jess. My family was complete.

"Mama, how long are you and daddy going to be gone?" Jess asked me.

"A week." I told her "It's just seven day's you will have fun at Aunt Alice's."

"I'm gonna miss you." Jess said resting her head on Jacob's shoulder.

"I'm coming back don't worry." I said. After we set the kids down we danced a little more then we ate. People gave speeches, and they were all the best I've ever heard.

"I knew from the moment that they locked eyes it was meant to be." Alice said into the microphone. "I knew that they would fall inlove and just, sex it up." Oh gosh she was drunk.

"You read to leave?" Jake whispered into my ear, it was close to one and the kids were tired also. I nodded and he took my hand and led me to the car.

"Hawaii?" I asked him

"Isle Esme." he said smiling at me. The same isle my parents went on for their honeymoon. Going through what I've had to for the past three years has been hard but having Jake by my side has just made it amazing.

(10 years later.)

**(Jessica Black - 16yrs old.)**

"Mom!" Jess shouted from the top of the stairs. "Where is my lip-gloss?"

"Right here." I told her walking into the living room and handing it to her as she walked down the steps. It was Jess' first prom and I could tell she was nervous. Brady was at basketball practice and Emma was at a friend's house so no one would bother Jess.

"She freaking out?" Jake asked as he walked in behind me.

"Yeah, I better go help her." I told him and kissed him on the cheek. When I walked into Jess' room she sat in her mirror trying to fix her hair. "Here, let me help." I walked over and helped pin her long curls back. I watched as she perfectly did her makeup, and helped her into her dress.

"How do I look?" Jess asked me as she spun in a circle.

"Beautiful." I told her "I hope you know your dad is expecting to meet this kid." Jess was going to homecoming with a senior. When we walked downstairs it looked like Jake was already talking to the kid, they were laughing.

"Wow, you look amazing." Jess' date said. He realized me looking at him and stuck his hand out "Sorry, I'm Lucas."

"Renesmee." I told him shaking his hand.

"Well, I had a nice little talk with him, and I think everything is good. They're going to the dance then Kyle's for the after-party, parent's will be there. Then you're going to Marisa's after right?"

"Yes dad." Jess said walking down and giving Jake a hug. "I love you."

"Love you too, squirt." he said. We took a couple picture then they left.

"She's so grown up." I said placing a hand over my growing belly, yes I was pregnant again.

"I know, it seems like yesterday we adopted her." he said kissing me. "I hope all of our kids are just like her."

"Me too." I told him "Me too."

**(Emma Black - 11yrs old)**

"I'm so nervous daddy." Emma said to Jake as she sat next to us at basketball game.

"You'll be fine." Jake said tying one of her shoes. I handed Jake his badge to show that he was a coach and he motioned for Emma to go shoot around with the other kids.

"These boy's better not push my baby girl around." I told him as he stood up.

"Not going to happen when she's out there she's a pro." he bend down and touched my belly. "How's this little guy doing?"

"Fine." I said looking at him. "Now can you leave? I heard the coach on the one team is really attractive." I said winking at him. Jake walked away and went to coaching. The game was slow but it lasted for a long time, every few minutes I would see Jake look at me and wink. Emma managed to score eight point in the first two quarters. She ran over to me at half time almost out of breath.

"Did you see me mama?" she said jumping up and down "I did so good."

"I did see." I told her "Do you want your water?" When Jess ran back to the bench Beckie walked in.

"Hey sexy." Beckie said sitting down next.

"Where is your husband at?" I asked her. Her husband meaning Jackson, they got married a couple years ago and even popped out twins.

"Work, my mom is watching the kids." she said. Emma noticed her and waved and Beckie waved back. "Why are all your kids so damn gorgeous?"

"Because my husband is hot." I said laughing. Jake and Emma's team ended up winning and she ran up to me at the end.

"Mama, can we get Brady and Jess and go get dinner?" Emma asked me.

"Sure." I said grabbing Jake's hand and leaning on him. "Beckie you want to come?"

"Yeah, I have to get the kids, then I'll see if Jackson wants' to come. Text me where you're going." she said as she walked to her car.

As we drove to go pick up Brady I looked back at Emma in the car, she sang along to the music and was simply the happiest girl I've ever known.

**(Brady Black - 10yrs old)**

"Brady, what did I tell you about leaving your clothes all over your floor?" I asked him as I once again cleaned his room.

"Sorry." he mumbled as he sat on his bed playing on his iPod. I reached over and snatched it from him. "What are you doing?"

"Brady don't you dare raise your voice." I told him. I was stressed very pregnant and did not want to deal with his attitude.

"Then give me it back." he said trying to reach for his iPod but I held it away.

"You can have it back after you clean this up." I told him. I really was sick of cleaning his room, it was getting really disgusting.

"No, I don't want to. You'll end up doing it anyway, don't be a pain don't be so annoying." he said.

"Excuse me?" Jake said standing in the doorway "What did you just say to your mother?"

"I-I said that I would clean my room right now." Brady said getting up and walking towards me. "I'm sorry, I'll clean." he whispered. I joined Jake out in the hallway and leaned against the wall.

"Thanks." I told him carefully walking down the steps and sitting on the couch. Jake joined me and put an arm around me.

"How are you doing?" Jake asked looking at my belly that was about to pop. I was due tomorrow, and if my water didn't break I was going to die.

"I'm fine just tried, I really just need some sleep." I told him. "I'm hungry, can you get me some crackers?" he nodded and walked into the kitchen. He came back with crackers and tea. "Thanks."

"So since this time we actually know it's going to be a boy we should probably start picking out names." Jake told me "I'm thinking Mitchell." I shook my head "Okay what about Cade? Kincaid Charles Black."

"I love it." I told him and leaned over to kiss him. Brady ran down the steps and sat next me all.

"I'm done, promise." he said smiling. I handed him back his iPod and instead of playing on it he set it back on the table and watched TV with Jake and I. Emma and Jess showed up and little while later and we all decided to have a movie night. I loved where I was in my life and my family, I thanked god for them every year

* * *

><p>As you see I jumped to each child so you can see how they are doing.<p>

I really hope you enjoyed once again wedding pictures will be on my profile:)

Thank you all for reading.

Review - Review - Review

-A


End file.
